Howling Moon
by SwanCall
Summary: The story of Bella, Jacob and Embry and how with their tribes unique gifts somehow form a special union. But will it tear them apart or will the three somehow find a way to use it and become so much more than anyone could possible imagine.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Over

**All the characters portrayed in this story are property of Stephanie Meyer/Twilight I am in no way using this for my own profit. This is just a unique and fun twist to the story with some interesting changes.**

_It had been three months since that horrible afternoon when Bella's boyfriend, Jasper, had beaten her bad enough she had to be hospitalized. It nearly killed me when I got the call and rushed to the hospital in downtown Phoenix. To say I didn't want to kick his ass myself wouldn't begin to express what I felt seeing my baby girl lying in that bad with the monitors, and IV's connected to her arms, making sure she was getting fluids. But those weren't the worse part of it, I stood frozen inside the doorway seeing her face. It was swollen, already getting that coloring one gets, with dark purple, icky yellow and blues appearing nearly over ever inch. _

_They were trying to tend to her injuries and the sight nearly killed me as I was allowed inside and moved instantly to her side. Her nose was broken, her left eyes was swollen shut a few blood vessels were busted and it just didn't look like my Bella. The doctors told me it would takes a few months for the swelling, the broken ribs and bones to heal or before she could walk even. They only kept her in the hospital then for a week and I nor Phil never left her side._

_But now it just seems to never stop, we couldn't get any of the charges to stick because that bastard has so many connections in this city and now one is willing to get their heads out of his ass or money. So after much considerations me and Phil decided on what we thought was best for her and that only left me calling Charlie and talking to him._

"Charlie calm down. No she is fine and still going to school but I think it would be in the best interest for her that she move there. This damn city is so wrapped around him and his families finger they won't do anything cause his money can speak more than ours."

_Charlie I could hear exhale taking in what I was saying this to him but I knew he would understand and plus I figured that her being with him if something should happen. Well who be that damn stupid to hurt the Chief of Polices daughter. I mean come on. He is silent and I sit on the chair outside our house biting my lip waiting._

"Renee I think your right. I mean from what your saying and we've been talking for a few months since this and her life is still hard. Even when I talk to her on the phone I can hear it in her voice. So yes I will let her come down and live with me. Her room is still ready for her from when she would visit so just call me when you and Phil have everything figured out and than I will pick her up at the airport. Also if you have things for her that can't come on the plane than I will help pay to mail them out here...if you like.'

_Hearing Charlie I felt this weight lifted off my shoulders and realized this was going to work out and our baby was going to be fine._

"Thank you Charlie I will call you in a week to give you the detail, if you can set up to get her enrolled before than we shall deal with everything else_._ Okay. Goodbye."

_As we hung up and told Phil what was going on and than together we went and told Bella, hoping she wouldn't be upset and understand_, _squeezing Phi's hand as they reach the patio where Bella is at reading and usually can be found now a days. Exhaling slowly I look at him and step outside to talk to her. Phil said he would just be there for moral support._

"Bella hunny, can I talk to you about something?"

_Looking to her with a smile as I see her look over at us and slowly put a marker in her book and sets it to the side. Giving me her full attention and I take the cue and slowly move to sit down beside her. Licking her lips some before I figure how to begin._

"Phil, Charlie and I have been talking lately, well since the incident and with everything going on think that maybe you would do well in Forks with your father. At least you could start new and not worry about Jasper or any of the talking, whispers and all_. _So would you like to move back with Charlie and try to well I guess start over or maybe anew with him. We will come visit and you can come back on holidays of course, but with all this going on I think you need to be away from it. You don't deserve any of this Bella."

_My voice was soft and I inhaled softly after I was done telling her what was needed, watching her expression which seemed only to take it in. So she didn't seem pissed about this or thinking that we didn't want her like I was slightly worried about. Seeing her exhale and shift some taking it all in before her lips pursed._

"I..I understand where you all coming from and to be honest I agree. I had hoped that once I was out of the hospital and healed that when I got back to school it would be alright. But it's like you say mom. The whispers, the stares it makes me feel self-conscious and also like this was my fault. So if Charlie doesn't mind having me than I don't mind moving to Forks and trying to start over. Thank you both for this I know how hard it has to be letting me go, but like you said mom holidays and weekends we can see each other."

_Bella after she is done hugs be than shifts back up and goes inside as me and Phil smile before I too go inside and call a few numbers to set up the flight, before finally calling Charlie to let him know the day, time and flight she would be on. The school was the last thing I called to let them know she was moving and got all her records and things so she could take them with her. Everything seemed to be going good and I was feeling better. Better knowing my baby was going to be leaving this hell she was thrown into and hoping she would have a better life in Forks._

_It was about a week after we talked to Charlie that Bella and uswere at the airport saying our goodbyes. And poor Phil was going to be dealing with a sobbing wife for a while even though I knew this was for her. Hugging her once more as we hear the call for her flight I ask her once more if she has everything and let her know they are mailing out the rest of her books and all out in about 2 weeks._

"Just take care alright baby, I love you and we will talk this weekend, figure you needed to get settled in and well guess you should go their boarding. I love you baby just take care."

"Renee she will be fine let her go before she misses the flight. Just take care Bella and know we miss you." _Phil said trying to help with my mother._

_Kissing her cheek I can see I am getting on her nerves and over doing it but hey isn't that what mothers are for? _

"Mom I will be fine and I love you both too and will call Saturday. Bye."

_I smile once more than finally let her go leaning into Phil still sobbing like always but I know she will be alright and this is for the best. Letting Phil finally pull me away so we can head back home ourselves and I let out the deep breath I was unaware I was holding._

* * *

**Bella**

_ At night living nothing but the night mare over and over, screaming or crying uncontrollable till Charlie came to wake me up. I wasn't sure what to do, at least not with my life and it had been about a week since I came to live with my dad. I was certain the nightmares would vanish but every night I would wake up screaming and thrashing around in the bed till Charlie calmed me down and assure me Jasper wasn't going to hurt me again. My world was coming down around me and I was at the point of thinking I had nothing else to live for, nothing or no one else that could bring me out of this fit of depression. Sure I knew he wasn't here but didn't change what happened to me or feeling like people were still whispering and staring. Even with all the injuries, bruises gone I was still not the same Bella I once was.  
_

_Charlie was getting worried, I could tell, his little girl was gone that had come here to live with him and didn't know what to do. He and my mom, Renee, didn't know what to do anymore, they were at their wits end what would help and what would only make it worse. They had talked of sending me to a therapist, but Charlie really couldn't see that being of any help nor could Renee either knowing how much it would cost for one. Not to mention I had heard them and was there putting my foot down on seeing any damn doctor discussing my feelings it wasn't happening. I just told them to give me time._

"Billy I don't know what to do. She is screaming at all hours of the night. Won't leave the house other than to go to school. Renee and I really don't know what we should do. I'm worried about her."

_Charlie spoke while talking to Billy Black one afternoon. Billy being one of my fathers oldest friends and a person I had met though it was years ago so I really didn't remember much. But listening to him as I sat in the kitchen fixing our lunch I sighed some hating that I was still worrying him. Biting my bottom lip some I stand at the stove listening and knew I should try at least for Charlie not to let these damn dreams keep running my life, my parents were right. Jasper wasn't in Forks and I wasn't going to see him ever again so I needed to move on. Charlie, Renee and Phil had done this for me, let me leave that nightmare and move here to go on with my life, so the least I could do was fight harder to have that life.  
_

_Once lunch was done I called him into the kitchen trying to act like I didn't hear him and Billy talking on the phone. Smiling softly as we both sit down to eat and of course have nothing to say to each other. Nibbling on the spaghetti I had made letting out a light breath before Charlie suddenly clears this throat and it causes me to look up, wondering what he has to say._

"I was thinking since its the weekend and all maybe you'd like to come to La Push with me. Hang out on the beach or at the Blacks perhaps, I know Billy would love to see how much you've grown up and than his sons Jacob and Embry will probably be there you could hangout with them if you like. Get out of the house some. What do you say? Come keep the old man company."

_Setting down my fork I lean back listening to what he is saying and let out a faint breath at the mention of leaving the house. Tilting my head some at where he is wanting me to go with him too, thinking for a moment and remembering that is the Indian Reservation here in Forks. A flash back to when I was little playing on the beach comes into my head and I let a faint smile cross my face briefly. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad going with him and he did say I could just hang out at the beach right?_

_"_Alright dad. I'll go with you to La Push, the beach sounds nice and it will be good to get out a little.

"Great Bells. I'll call Billy and let him know we both will be down than after lunch. I promise it will be nice and a change from sitting around here all day long."

_Seeing him smile I only nod letting him feel better about this and we finish our lunch in silence than after he did like he said and called Billy letting him know we both were coming._


	2. Chapter 2 The Silence of Pain

**All the characters portrayed in this story are property of Stephanie Meyer/Twilight I am in no way using this for my own profit. This is just a unique and fun twist to the story with some interesting changes.**

Thanks to my friend D. who is helping with out with this story and who put alot of time in on this chapter with me. We both hope you all enjoy reading this and the rest of the story as we post it for you.^^**  
**

**EMBRY**

_I woke up to the alarm on my cellphone ringing in my ear it was Friday, finally one day of school and the weekend started. I hit the snooze button a couple more times getting annoyed. That's when my mom Tina busted through the door_ "EMBRY CALL get your butt up and get ready for school and wake your brother Paul up while your at, it I'm late for work" _yelling. She did this every morning ripping the blankets off me and letting the cold air cover me._

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" _I groaned sitting up and rubbing my eyes. She came over and kissed my forehead and said _"Be good today" _and left._

_I went pee and slowly walked out not even four steps to Paul room who's was across from mine. Banging on the door obnoxiously and opening it. Seeing him naked next to some Jr. girl name Victoria Nickles who was dating the Quarterback_ "Paul wake up school" _I said rolling my eyes and shutting the door. See this was a daily thing with Paul Parker, he brought a different girl home almost every other night my mother just shrugged it off and said it was a way of coping. Coping my ass I thought. He started this up after his mothers death. My mom adopted him, took him in when he had nowhere else to go. His dad died in a freak hunting accident and his mom pretty much drank herself to death over the years. She blamed Paul saying it was always his fault his dad died cause Paul was on that trip with him, Paul was only 15. I felt bad for him I really did, he just shut himself out and became a very angry person. Yeah hes my best-friend, but hes an asshole to everyone I mean everyone except Jared Willis. I sighed some just thinking about that, I got dressed not caring what was clean or not I was a guy I just threw whatever on and sprayed myself with axe. _

_Walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror I brushed my hair which was growing out to my ears that flipped and curled at the ends (talk about surfer hair).Brushing my teeth and rinsing it out with mouthwash. When I was all done I walked into the kitchen waiting for Paul. That's when I heard Paul come out of his room kissing on the school slut,_ "uggh!" _making that noise. "COME ON!"I yelled walking to the front door annoyed ._ "Shut up Embry, I'm sorry your girlfriend isn't as freaky as Vikki, anyway go without me" _yelling back at me._ "Whatever" _I said rolling my eyes slamming the front door. That's when I got smacked in the face with the winter wind._ "Holy shit its cold" _I mumbled jogging to my car unlocking it and hoping in. Turning it on to let it warm up_ "Damn I wish I didn't leave my jacket at Jake's house"_ mumbling again to myself, rubbing my hands together trying to keep warm._ "Come on you stupid car" _I thought slamming my hands on the steering wheel. I mean the car was decent the year was old but Jake and I restored it and tricked it out. All murdered out black everything I mean everything. It was a 98 Acura Integra and it was my baby._

_Finally the car warmed up and headed to school In Forks , and I hated it. Some douche bags got into the school on the reservation and burned it down When I was starting Jr year. So hear I am now its quarter through Sr. year going to Forks high. I will have to say last year was pretty rough for us Res kid. Yeah were all ten times bigger then the kid in Forks, but everyday for 4 months they started crap with us. I pulled into the school parking lot next to Jared, him and Kim__ were standing there smoking a cigarette. I have no idea why he started to smoke in the first place. Getting out of the warm car into the freezing air I said_ " You know if Coach Hickman catches you he is going to kill you if he sees you doing that" _walking over to them. He just sho__ok his head taking another puff and blowing the smoke in my face. I punched him playfully in the shoulder_ "Your a asshole Jared" _I said glaring. _"Well I'd rather be an asshole then an artsy pussy who's on the swim team and runs cross country" _he said laughing. I just smirked_ "Why do you date this guy Kim?" _I asked looking at her._ "I don't know why I do" _she answered and then asking_ "Wheres your jacket?" _with a serious face. I was about to answer when a jacket got thrown over my head and put into a headlock, getting fake punches in my stomach._ "What the hell? " _I yelled laughing getting out of the grip pulling it off my head. It wasn't just any jacket it was my black fitted pea-coat that I left at Jake's._

"Yes I love you bro! "_I said to Jake putting it on as my teeth chattered._

_See the thing is Jake's my half brother we both found this out when we were 12, we didn't get the concept of our father cheating on his mom with my mom. We were just so excited that we were related, but it didn't really make much difference cause we were bestfriends before we got told. Jake and my dad lived two houses down from me. My mom started talking to my dad again after Jake's mom died, I guess she helped him get through the hard times. They decided to get together, but live in separate houses. So there I am living with my mom and Paul during the weekdays cause of school and all, but the weekends I stay at the Blacks with Jake and Billy. It was a little awkward at first, but I've know Billy awhile just needed to adjust to him actually being my dad and well Jake. Jake it was easy to accept him as my half-brother...it's Jake._

_Walking inside with Jared and Kim in front of Jake and I, he snapped me out of my thoughts_ "So have you seen Bella around? Dad told me that she is going to finish her schooling here aside from moved in permanently with Charlie."_Looking at Jake and remember the weekend when Charlie came down to hand out with Billy and low and behold Bella was with him. Billy explained that she had gone through some seriously hard times in Phoenix. So her mother and Charlie thought her moving here would be better. She was rather quiet and than just up and left the house going to the beach, not that we cared much needed to work on Jake's car anyhow. _

_I just shrugged_ "No, I mean yeah I have seen her on Monday around shes in my English class and Drama but I never said anything to her."_I said not really caring._

"Dude remember we use to play and pick on here when she visited?" _He asked snorting a little._

"Yep sure do" _I answered simply, I wasn't really listening to him I was just cold and tired wanting to go back to sleep. Today was like any other day I slept through all my classes except P.E. the day went by so slow I was asleep in my Drama class when Mrs Dimps smacked the back of my head. She always did a minute before the bell rang I never understood that. Finally the bell rang I darted out of the class bumping into the Bella Swan "sorry" I said and I was out there._

The next day I had to work from 6am-1 I struggled getting out of bed cause the guys and I stood up till 4 playing X-box live and fighting over dumb things. My schedule for this year was cool because I had Wednesday's off from school. Unlike the other guys, I worked at this small coffee shop called the Wolfie's Lounge on the main street in Forks. It pays decent that was how I was able to pay for my car. On break I got a phone call from dad.

* * *

**BILLY**

_I just got done talking to Charlie on the phone, asking if this afternoon was ok to come over and suggested that the boys hangout with Bella. Seeing as the weekend they had gone to work on Jake's car and Bella went off to walk on the beach. Not that I blamed her for not wanting to be around males right now. I told him it was fine and we would love them to come over. I knew Jacob and Embry would be able to cheer her up and get her out of this depression she was struggling. Well hope they could Charlie was worried to death about her, making me think about the conversation we had on the weekend._

"Charlie relax, it will be fine Bella is a strong girl. Just give her some time and try to be as understanding as you can Charlie." I said taking a breath rubbing my temple. I couldn't even begin to understand what they were going through.

"I know Charlie, but what she went through can't just go away easily and its painful. She will need to slowly pull herself out of this depression but I can try and see if Jake and Embry might help. Not sure since I doubt she will trust guys right now but can't hurt. So see you soon."

_But even when they came down the kids just seemed to say hi than go about their own thing, so what could we do? I wasn't going to force them to follow her or for her to stay or even go hang in the garage with them. Being with guys and trusting them was going to take awhile I just hoped they all were ready for it. Especially Charlie seeing the look in his eyes when she told them she was going to the beach. He couldn't answer just nodded and our little gathering turned into the two of us like usual. So maybe this time could be different. _

_Giving Jake a yell telling him to come into the kitchen to hear what I had to say, I would also be giving Embry a call. As I called him, Jake walked in with a bored face. _"Hey dad whats up?" _Embry asked_. "Hey Em I wanted to tell you come here after work instead of your mothers, I'm having Charlie and Bella come over, wanted you and Jake to cancel all plans you've made to hang out with Bella" _I told him looking over at Jake he had a annoyed look and I just glared at him shaking my head._

"Yeah ok, sounds good dad, umm I'll be home around 1:30 or 2 okay" _Embry than hung up and I turned to look at Jake._

* * *

**JACOB**

_I watched as my dad hung up the phone and looked at me. _"What?"_ I asked raising my eyes brows._ "I had plans today to work on my car with Embry and Quil, isn't there some girls here on the res. that she can hang out with?" I asked.

"No she really needs some friends like you guys , I'm sure you can take one day off from working on your car" _Billy spoke pretty much ordering me. I sighed_

" I mean she doesn't even want to hang out with us, she just says hi and leaves what can we do?" _I asked him. He shook his head at me telling me that were not getting out of this. I knew Embry didn't want to hang out with her either, its not that we don't like her shes just I don't know to quiet and its been years since we even hung out with her. _"Look Jake there are things you both don't understand about why she came back to Forks and it's not my place to say just know Charlie is extremely worried and it's only been a few weeks."

_The look in his eyes, was almost pain, sorrow and I stood there wondering just what was going on. This wasn't like dad but knew he and Charlie had been close for too long and I wasn't about to cause them issues. Clinching my fist for a moment as I inhaled a long, deep breath before slowly letting it out and letting my eyes close before finally opening them and looking right at my dad. It was just a pain, but if he was certain that we could help possible than I had to believe he might be right. 'God I hope this doesn't come back to slap me in the face.' He thought sarcastically to himself._

"Alright fine whatever dad" _I said rolling my eyes and walking outside and to the garage irritated I just wanted to get my damn car done._  
_Looking at the crappy clock that was hung up on the crappy wall I knew they would be here soon. Embry was at work and I would be stuck with her alone until he got off. "_I knew that I sound like a jerk, but hell if the girl didn't want to hang out with us then why should we?"_ I asked myself. Leaning under the hood of the car it hasn't even been 20 minutes and I was covered in grease wiping my forehead smearing it all on my face, not knowing I had black crap on my forearm._ "YO JAKE!" _Someone yelled from the door making me jump up and bang my head on the hood. _

"Owww god damn it! Paul!" _Yelling as I slowly turned around to look at him rubbing the top of my head._ "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." _I yelled at him again seeing him standing there laughing._ "Well I stopped by inside to see what you were doing, but your dad told me to come out here to get you cause Charlie and what's that girls name? Bella I think? Yeah Bella she's hot" _he said chuckling but I just glared at him_. "Don't even think about banging her Paul, your such a dog plus Charlie would kick your ass." _Shaking my head some at him as I put the tool I had in my hand aside._

_I followed Paul inside hearing voices in the living room. _"Ugghh dude she doesn't even want to be here" _I said to him. Paul picked up the bag of chips that were on the table shoving a handful into his mouth looking at me and shrugging._

"Don't you have a home with food I mean its only two houses down yeah know." _Snapping at him a little._ "Dude chill out, give it a chance , shit she's hot for crying out loud and anyways I'm your adopted brother so your home is my home" _he said speaking with his mouth full. I just shook my head taking a deep breath walking into the living room with him following behind me. Charlie and my dad stop talking and looked at Paul and I , Bella was sitting down on the couch with a book in her hand not even looking up._ "Hey Charlie , how are you?" _I asked Paul was right up behind me peeking around me he was getting on my nerves so I elbowed him casually in the stomach making nothing of it. I looked back up at them when Charlie said_ "Hey kiddo, could be better but yeah know." _His face filled with worry lines as he looked over at Bella._  
_I followed his eyes and looked at Bella as well _" Hey Bella" _I said in a normal tone I didn't know how to speak to her or how to talk around her._


	3. Chapter 3 Awkwardness

**All of the characters mentioned are property of Stephanie Meyer/Twilight and I am in no way shape or form using this story for profit just to give some enjoyment for those who read it.**

**CHARLIE**

_The weekend didn't go even close to what I had planned, thinking that getting Bella out of the house and visiting with Jacob, Embry and Billy would help cheer her up some, possible even nullify those damn dreams. Though the ride down to La Push was pure, empty silence and I wasn't know to be good talking to my daughter so I wasn't surprised at all. When we first got there Bella seemed a little more stable or rather happy, but after Billy, Jake and Embry said hello she just excused herself. Going alone to walk on the beach and I was not going to make her stay, that was surely not what she needed but it didn't help me feel any better. Not did the fact both boys seemed to not care either instead shrugging it off to go work on Jake's car. So Billy ended up doing his best to keep me relaxed and not worrying about her for a few hours at least._

_But it was like all those other nights. I was deep asleep and the screaming started once more which meant I was up and spending time in the room with her. Holding her, rubbing her arms, her back just trying to soothe her the best I could at least till she fell back asleep. Thankfully once she was once more, falling deep into her sleep it lasted till morning. But the rest of the weekend was anything but pleasant. Although I stayed home from work, spoke to Renee as usual, about Bella I was no closer to figuring out what to do. Even Renee and Phil didn't know what else to do._

"I just don't know Renee. We went down to Billy's because he and I figured maybe his son's might help her come out of the shell. I mean sure none of them have seen each other for years and alot has changed, but we still wanted to try. And she said hello than just excused herself to go walk alone on First Beach. I couldn't exactly force her to stay she doesn't need to be forced to do anything."

_Hearing the intake of air from Renee and rubbed my forehead some as I leaned on the table in the kitchen sipping the beer I had opened. Wondering what my ex-wife was going to say right now. A part of me going over in my mind what else I could possible do but than she spoke._

"Charlie don't keep hitting yourself in the head. When we talked about this we knew it was going to take some time, it wasn't going to happen over night. Give it time is what Phil and I think, although we have discussed another idea. I'm not fully confident it would be of any good, but possible an option to look at down the road."

"What option?" _I asked brows furrowed as I listened on the phone curious to know what this was._

"Send her to talk with a counselor, a doctor...a shrink..." _Renee's voice suddenly trailed off and she let out a heavy sigh over the phone hearing Charlie._

"Absolutely not. I am not sending her to a shrink we will work this out with sending her into a deeper depression. Sorry Renee that is out and I need to go so I will call you in another week. Bye." _And with that I hung up shaking my head, taking a long swallow of the beer before closing my eyes a moment. Than after a few minutes I was picking up the phone once more and calling Billy yet again. Though this wasn't a long conversation just asking a question before they hung up and than making my way slowly up stairs. Taking in a few breaths and moving a hand to the back of my neck scratching while staring at her door._

"Bella?" _I spoke knocking on the door, waiting for her to say come in, ever since she got there I wasn't trying to intrude on her privacy._

"Yes?"_ Her voice called through the door and slowly I walked into the room. Smiling over at her while she sat on the bed, but the puffiness under her eyes and the emptiness in her eyes hurt me to see. I felt my heart wanting to break right then but instead sucked in a breath and stood by the door. _"I just wanted to tell you we're going back down to La Push, you can hang out this time with Jake and Embry while Billy and I well talk and we'll probably eat dinner there as well. So get ready. We're heading down in about five minutes."

"Charlie...I...never mind I'll be right down."_ Bella said softly and I knew she wanted to just hide away in her room, but was glad when she didn't argue with me. So I went down to leave her get ready leaning on the wall rubbing my forehead some. A little while later Bella and I were sitting in my squad car again the silence surrounded us in the car, though I did manage a few glances at her only to see a wore out, upset and almost pissed look in her eyes. Though she did manage to bring a book with her it seems and a part of me wanted to reach over, snatch the book and make her socialize with the Blacks. But I couldn't. Having her even possible more angry with me right now wasn't what I or her needed._

_Within a few minutes I was pulling into the driveway of the Blacks and both Bella and I made our way inside of course Bella already sitting on the couch just nose buried in the book. _"Bells put the book away and be sociable please." _I said._"Charlie this wasn't my idea it was yours so you visit, I want to read my book."_ Bella said as she looked to me for a moment, her eyes just it wasn't her. Running a hand through my hair while Billy and I talked about the game last weekend and who we thought was going to do well the whole time my eyes and mind were on her. At least till the boys came in letting my eyes look to both Paul and Jake trying to offer a smile though I have to admit at the moment I just wanted to break down. Bella was hurting obviously mentally and nothing I or her mother could think of seemed to work, but a part of me was excited to have her back here just wish the circumstances could of been better._

"Hey Charlie , how are you?" _Jake asked Paul of course right behind him peeking around as if expecting something to happen but I just ignored it. _"Hey kiddo, could be better but yeah know." _My face was filled with worry lines as I looked back over at Bella who had yet to look up from her book to greet the boys._  
" Hey Bella" _Hearing Jacob my eyes stayed on her wondering if she would even acknowledge him._

_

* * *

_

**BELLA**

_Don't get me wrong, Charlie was only worried about me and I knew it but being at the Blacks wasn't exactly fun when we drove down on the weekend. I just wanted some time alone, to think just to try and clear my head but it was obvious that Charlie was wanting to help me in other ways. It was just good that both Embry and Jake didn't come looking for me when I left like I had figure was going to happen. Though have to admit being back walking along that beach was nice and it was relaxing just having some time alone since as usual when we got back home I was once more plagued by the dreams._

**FLASHBACK**

_Sitting in Jasper's room where we were suppose to be studying but he was just staring at me and it wasn't with love either, not that I was surprised or anything. Our relationship the last few months had been rocky and hard though more so on my end. Since well I wasn't one to say anything to many people. But still my mom and Phil would constantly ask me and I'd just blame my clumsy self for all the bruises. Wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear nor see Jasper get up till he jerked me up by my arm and threw me into the wall hard._

"Stupid bitch! Not listening to me again I see, let me guess your thinking about that stupid idiot friend of yours - Mitch who wouldn't know how to talk to a girl if his life depended upon it."

_My arm stung as I hit the wall with such force I was certain it was broke, though his words I looked at him my heart was racing and I stood holding my arm as he came towards me. Pressing my back up on the wall I knew this wasn't going to be good, but I hadn't been ignoring him...well really. But soon my arm was the least of my worries, he backhanded me across the face not once but twice before his hand was wrapping around my neck and squeezed. Causing me to instantly reach for his wrist to try and pull his hand away trying to suck in air the pressure around my throat was so tight but his eyes narrowed._

"I'm going to remind you ISABELLA SWAN why you don't ignore me."

_Suddenly he pulled me from the wall, my feet barely touching the floor in his room before he than slammed me back head first into the wall. His hand never once releasing my neck, but instead it was getting tighter and I was gasping more for air. Tears rolling down my cheeks. Wishing he would stop and be the Jasper I first met when we were in love, but that Jasper was gone instead this new Jasper was rude, aggressive, mean, cruel and enjoyed hurting me to the point that I was passing out. His other hand suddenly punched me in the gut, completely knocking the air from my lungs as I was than tossed on the ground. Gasping and clutching my chest, but his abuse only got worse as a size 10 shoe found it's way into my side as he kicked me as if I was some football. The sounds of a popping sound inside had me screaming which of course only managed to piss him off more._

"You stupid...pathetic...whine...bitch I can't believe I wasted all my time on you."

_His voice harsh as he repeatedly kicked me in the ribs, my arms wrapped around me to try and protect myself. But the pain was so overwhelming I knew he broke some ribs. But than he was there kneeling beside me and I was curled up, in so much pain hoping he was done. I should of known better cause his fist suddenly was there connecting with my face, first in my left cheek, than my nose. After which I was in so much pain, the blood I didn't care just wanted it to end. Suddenly I don't even know when everything went black._

**END FLASHBACK**

_The screaming was how I woke up, panting heavily, my eyes wide in fear, shaking so badly Charlie had to like he did every time, sit there holding me till I was able to fall back asleep. It just seemed to be the same horrible nightmare and it wasn't ever going to change at least that was how I saw it right now. Jasper might not being in Fork's with me, but that bastard was going to haunt my life forever._

_Even at school didn't help. I think that was just me but being shy, not opening up to people does seem to make you invisible to everyone around you. Sitting in my classes like usual keeping to myself, taking notes and waiting for the bells to rang so I can just leave and go onto the next class and get this day over with. Even school seemed to be meaningless to me at the moment. Rolling my eyes as Embry Call got slapped up side the head as he did every day in __our Drama class when Mrs Dimps, while I tried to pay attention to the project she was wanting us to work on. But than the bell rang and since I was right by the door well lets just say I was ready to leave, having Drama as my last class was making me sleepy. And just like was usual, damn Embry had to rush or try to rush and run right into me, with the same pathetic apology before bolting down the hallway._

_Thankfully school was short the next day and it left me with the rest of the afternoon once Charlie picked me up to just have time alone. Homework was nothing since I was ahead of everything here. So I didn't have to worry so much about working to hard right now with any of the classes, that wasn't too bad left me time to do something I loved. Reading. But soon Charlie was knocking on my door and I just knew this wasn't going to be something I wanted right now. Glancing to the door as I moved a hand up through my long, brown hair debating a moment on whether to answer or now. Finally deciding that I couldn't just ignore him._

"Yes?"_ My voice called out softly and slowly he walked into the room. Smiling over at me while I sat on the bed, but the puffiness under my eyes and the emptiness it hurt him to see. Didn't take a rocket scientist to tell it was hurting him so much hearing or even seeing me this bad. I felt my heart wanting to break right then but instead sucked in a breath waiting to hear what he wanted. Though I have to admit when he finally did I was really not feeling any better in fact I was annoyed. _

"I just wanted to tell you we're going back down to La Push, you can hang out this time with Jake and Embry while Billy and I well talk and we'll probably eat dinner there as well. So get ready. We're heading down in about five minutes."

_Within a few minutes we were pulling into the driveway of the Blacks and made our way inside of course I headed to the couch nose buried in the book. _"Bells put the book away and be sociable please." _I hear Charlie say sighing some softly._

"Charlie this wasn't my idea it was yours so you visit, I want to read my book."_ Looking up at him for a moment, just wishing to go home now that we were here. Hearing the sounds of others coming inside and I can only guess it's Billy's boys which isn't who I want to see. And it's not cause I don't like them or anything just guys aren't on my list of people I trust or care to be around. Not that you could blame me with what I had been through, but Charlie was only trying to help. Hearing who I think is Jake talking to my dad, while my attention stays on the book hoping to become lost in it once more and for lack of a better word ignore them till it was time to eat or leave. Either one would be fine with me._

" Hey Bella" _Hearing Jacob my eyes stayed on the book letting out a slight breath wishing they could just treat me like everyone else does. Invisible. But feeling the worried gaze of Charlie on me I finally look over at him. Noticing it's not Embry with him but don't really know or for that matter care who the guy is since he is acting like a dork anyhow. My chocolate brown eyes, taking in the form of Billy's son. His black hair, that dark russet skin and his dark brown eyes that look as if he is as annoyed with this as I am. Though seeing the grease smeared on his face I can't help but snicker biting on my bottom lip a moment._

"Um...hi Jacob. Sorry to pull you from your _grease monkey party_." _A slight hint of sarcasm is in my voice, but it was funny and I wonder if he even realized he had greased smeared all over his face right now. Though the look of confusion on his face was rather worth it. _"Huh?"_ Was all I heard from Jacob while he stared at me with furrowed brows as if I was talking nonsense right now._

"Dude...she just like...never mind though you do have some..." _Paul looking at Jacob pointing to his face trying to tell his friend without annoying him more than he obviously already was. Jacob of course not getting what was funny and glared back over at Paul a moment before moving his hand along his temple feeling the grimy substance he lets out a breath, obviously realizing now what Bella and Paul mean.  
_

_Shaking my head some and seeing the confused look on Charlies face as well before he looks again at Jacob and realizes what I was talking about. Seeing as I can hear a faint chuckle coming from him. Shaking my head before I go to let my attention fall back to the book although the smile does stay on my face something I really haven't done around anyone for awhile.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Hidden

**JACOB**

_I snapped my head up at the sound of her voice I was surprised she said more than two words to me. 'Um...hi Jacob. Sorry to pull you from your grease monkey party'. She said to me in a complete sarcasm voice. I just looked at her in confusion _"huh?" _was all I could say staring at her._ "Dude.. you got shit on your face" _Paul bluntly said pointing at my forehead. Pulling me from my thoughts I just glared at him in annoyance _"Paul can you go home.. I'm sure Embry will call you when he gets here" _I said straight forward. "Alright fine whatever, I see im not welcomed" he said to me pissed off I honestly didn't care I saw him everyday I had enough of him for the day. I ran my hand over my face feeling the grimy substance and sighed a little. I probably look like a total dirty grease bum right now. But I smiled a little when I heard Charlie laughing and when Bella smiled a little. I never saw her smile really she never showed any emotion, but I'm glad she cracked a tiny one before she put her nose back in her book._

_Shoving my hands into my pockets and clearing my throat_ "Sooo Bella" I_ said awkwardly. Rocking back and forth on my feet looking at her _"Did you want to go hang out with me in the garage while I work on my car and plus Embry will be home in like 25 minutes"_ I asked biting my bottom lip. She looked up me sighing a little and then looked over at Charlie who was smiling from my question. She got up marking her book and setting it down on the couch _"Sure.. why not" _she said shrugging a little._ "Alright then just follow me" _I told her walking through the kitchen stopping at the fridge getting two bottles of water, I was thinking Embry will probably bring home coffee or hot chocolate from work. Then I started to walk outside to the garage, it wasn't that cold in there since Embry put a space heater in there. She walked in after me looking around standing there kind of shyly_ "Yeah well here it is nothing great" _I said looking at her handing her one of the bottles of water I was holding. She didn't say anything she was still looking around like it was interesting taking the water. _

" Sorry its cold in here I mean the space heater doesn't do much, and I'm sure my brother will bring back hot chocolate. Or something when he gets off work." _I said walking over to my car._

_Truthfully I'm never shy or nervous around girls, but there was something about her that made my heart and mind race like I had to be careful around her. Taking a swallow of the water, I water her stop by the Rabbit running her fingers lightly along the side almost as if she was admiring it and slightly brought a smile to my face. Leaning against the wall watching her though wasn't quite sure why, arms crossed over his broad chest sipping the water letting out a breath than grabbed his wrench setting the bottle down. Before making his way to the car and leaning down under the hood, seeing her still walking around the Rabbit almost as if she was inspecting it._

"This...this your car?" _She finally asked coming back around the other side surprising me really as my eyes lift up to meet hers with a faint smile._"Yes. It's mine been working on her for while now and nearly done." _Just couldn't hide my enthusiasm when anyone asked about the car, leaning back under the hood fixing a few more bolts as I hear her moving slowly from me taking in the room it seemed at least to me._ "Charlie said you liked working on cars and had helped him with the squad car." _Her voice was soft so I had to look from under the hood and over at her to hear but the smirk came over my face once more at her words. Nodding my head slightly as she looked over her shoulder back at me, but there was something off, her eyes seemed empty almost or else just sad._

_Seeing me looking at her she turned back around and I assume saw some of my carvings since she started to reach towards them on the shelf. Which I wasn't worried about but it was when I was about to turn to go back to my work I saw them. Her shirt was short just to her waist, so when she stretched over it road up some and along her left side was some pretty bad looking bruises. At least they looked that way. Larger than normal bruises as if she was punched or kicked in her side several times, no they weren't new I could tell but they were still visible enough to notice. My eyes narrowed some and hadn't realized how tight I was holding the wrench till my hand started hurting from the pressure. _

_Charlie never mentioned her being hurt nor had my dad and I was a little suspicious about how she got such bruises, but didn't think she'd tell me so I had to remember to ask Charlie or my dad later and just shook my head looking back to the car. Thankful she didn't see me watching her that could of been awkward right now, shaking my head again trying to not dwell on this right now and to relax but something just kept bugging me._

* * *

**BELLA**

_I couldn't help but think Jacob was rather cute not even knowing he had grease all over his face, but the look he gave me was priceless before_ c_atching what the guy, Paul said and I just shook my head going back to my book. Let the two do whatever they wanted not really wanting to be here at the moment, dad insisted and so I was stuck. But I was shocked to hear Jacob talking to me again,_ "Did you want to go hang out with me in the garage while I work on my car and plus Embry will be home in like 25 minutes"_ Seeing how he bit his lip and wondered if he was nervous suddenly or just trying to humor our fathers like me. The smile on both their faces said this was something they planned and I just gave Charlie a glare before looking to Jacob once more inhaling a slight breath before finally answering him._

"Sure.. why not" _I said shrugging a little._ "Alright then just follow me" _He told me walking through the kitchen stopping at the fridge getting two bottles of water, I followed after marking my spot in the book biting my own lip some. As we walked in I looked around standing there kind of shyly_ "Yeah well here it is nothing great" _He spoke before handing me one of the bottles of water he was holding. Not saying anything since I wasn't sure what to say since we barely knew each other, well, we hadn't seen each other for years so just looking around like it was interesting. _

" Sorry its cold in here I mean the space heater doesn't do much, and I'm sure my brother will bring back hot chocolate. Or something when he gets off work." _He said walking over to a dull reddish looking Rabbit which I assumed was his. Tilting my head some watching for a moment as I sipped the water wondering why Charlie and Billy it seemed wanted us to hang out so much, though I kind of knew why Charlie did and wished he would just give me time. Sighing slightly before finally deciding to ask, what I already figured was obvious. Making my way slowly around the car and letting my fingers just brush along the sides seeing how much work was being put into this vehicle right now.  
_

"This...this your car?"

_I finally asked coming back around the other side seeing him my lift his eyes up to meet mine with a faint smile._"Yes. It's mine been working on her for while now and nearly done." _Nodding some not wanting to keep him for his work, but could see how content he seemed about being around here and working on something he loved. Remembering something I was told._ "Charlie said you liked working on cars and had helped him with the squad car." _Walking away slowly to give him space and cause I wasn't sure what else to say or do right now, glancing to see his response and noticed the nod turning back around before spotting what looked like wood cravings. My dark brown eyes locking on the figures as I moved a little closer taking another sip of water before I was reaching to pick one of them up._

_Not even thinking really about my shirt possible riding up or the bruises being visible. Actually I had tried to forget about them and they were healing so it wasn't really important anymore. Though if I had noticed his eyes on me or the look than I would of knowing this wasn't going to be good for either of us. Picking up one of the carvings that looked to be a wolf. It was small and as I looked closer the detail were so good, the fur, the eyes it all looked real and actually brought a faint smile to my face. But was glad to keep my back to him and not let anyone really see. Exhaling as I heard him working on the car and set the carving back shifting to go sit down on a bench to watch though heard footsteps. Lifting my eyes to the door where Embry soon walked through, waving over at him and I lightly nodded giving a faint smile._

_"Hey Jake, Bella? How's it going?" _

_He said smiling like was usual for Embry and headed right over to Jacob like I expected and immediately started to help him. Which only made me feel out of place and also that I should of just brought my book as well. Catching suddenly both guys looking back over at me and couldn't help but to shift on the bench some and drop my eyes to the ground. Biting my lip and feeling vulnerable once more, and closed my eyes trying to not let this get to me right now at least not here. Twisting the bottle in my hand and suddenly just get up and shift right out of the garage, not really acknowledging Embry and Jacob both asking me to come back._

_"Bella...Bella stay.." They call out together as I slip out and exhale walking around the side of the garage and feeling a little better. Just having them watch me it was like Jasper and his jerk friends back at home. That was what they always did and it would freak me out so much that I could often hear them laughing when they realized that I was bothered. I use to think Jasper had his friends do it to me just so he could scare me into realizing I was his and nothing anyone said or did would change that. Closing my eyes I push away from the wall and slowly walk over a board on the ground that connected the small what look like a ditch. Seeing the woods off just a little ways from the property and wondering if I could just get away, but knew Charlie would flip out so I just instead decided to stay around the place and took some time for myself.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Wounds

_I finally got off work and walked inside to see my dad and Charlie lounging on the couch with beers watching the game. I held about two coffees and three cappuccinos in my hand _"hey dad hey Mr. swan "_I yelled running by them into the kitchen setting them down on the table so they wouldn't fall out of my hands. I already spilled some on me on the drive home, burned the shit out of me. I walked to the sink grabbing a clean wash cloth and scrubbing my pants while walking into the living room. _"Hey kid how was work" _Charlie asked looking over at me,_ "um busy since its really cold out yeah knows" _I said trying to sound interested._ "Well its good you have a job" _he said smiling,_ "yeah I guess so" _I said shrugging a little._ "Well Bella and Jake are out in the garage if your wondering." _My dad said to me hinting I should go out there I rolled my eyes a little, _"I figure, well ill go see what there doing" _I said backing out of the living room heading outside._

_Walking into the garage I saw Bella sitting there awkwardly on the bench._ "Hey Jake, Bella? How's it going"

_I asked both of them looking back and forth to them. Jake was working on his car as usually imp just helping him because he helped me on mine. I stood next to Jake with both of our heads under the hood_ "Embry I have to tell you something," he said to me. "Oh yeah like what?" _I asked picking up a wrench and started twisting a bolt not even looking at him._ "Well earlier when you weren't here Bella was leaning over picking up the wood carvings dad and I did and her shirt lifted up and..." _he took a deep breath clenching the side of the car he had his hand on his knuckles started to turn white. I looked up at him furrowing my eyebrows together_ "and...What?" _I asked telling him to go on._ "And I saw a bunch of faded bruises on her body, I mean what the hell, like what happened to her" _he asked question after another._

_I put the wrench down and we both looked over at her you could def. tell she was uncomfortable; she was squeezing the crap out of the water bottle. _"What are you serious" _I whispered asking in shock. _"Yeah like they were huge I really want to know what's happened to her" _he said looking back at me._ "It's not our business..." I_ stopped talking when we both saw her get up and leave._  
_ I walked toward the door _"Bella...Bella stay..." _we both called out She just kept walking._

"Shit Dad and Charlie are going to flip on us cause they will probably think we said or did something to her" _I said still looking out the door._ "Come on, we have to go after her if she wants to be alone or not and ask her what happened to her" _he told me grabbing my arm and pulling me all the way outside in the direction we saw her walking._ "What are you serious? Jake it's none of our business, I mean it's not our place to ask" _I said in a voice like are you serious. See that's the thing about my brother if he wanted to know something he would find out, especially if it's going to help someone out._ "Just come on!" _he said pulling me._

"BELLA! Come back Bella" _Jake yelled. _

_I didn't say anything I just followed as the crazy wind was hitting our faces. We crossed the scary board that was laid over a ditch and finally walked up behind her. _"Hey Bella come on, were sorry if we made you uncomfortable, I mean we can do something else we don't need to work on my car."_ He said glancing over at me to say something. My eyes got wide, I was awkward around Bella and nervous on top of that I always liked her since kids but I had no idea who she is now. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket and cleared my throat_ "um yeah its freezing out here lets go inside I brought cappuccinos home from work for all of us, there still hot so come on." _I said trying to push a smile out at her._

_ She just turned around looking at us with a blank expression her face and her long hair whipping around. She nervously bit her lip with her arms wrapped around her body. She never spoke much and I wasn't expecting her to start now but at least Jake and I could try. Jake took off his hoodie putting it around Bella and gently pulled her forward towards the house. _"Yeah I mean like Embry said its cold and we can chill in my room and play video games or watch a movie." he suggested._ I just watched as she pulled back away from jakes touch. I winced a little when I saw the expression of pain worry and being scared.

* * *

_

**JACOB**

_I stood next to Embry with both of our heads under the hood _"Embry I have to tell you something," _I said to him _"oh yeah like what?" _he asked picking up a wrench and started twisting a bolt not even looking at me. _"Well earlier when you weren't here Bella was leaning over picking up the wood carvings dad and I did and her shirt lifted up and..." _I took a deep breath clenching the side of my car I had my hand on it felt like my knuckles were going to burst. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me furrowing his eyebrows together_ "and...What?" _he asked waiting for me to continue. _"And I saw a bunch of faded bruises on her body, I mean what the hell, like what happened to her"_ I asked question after another still knowing he wouldn't have the answers. He stood there for a second putting the wrench down and we both looked over at Bella who was being awkward and quiet as usual. Looking back at him_ "what are you serious" _he whispered back to me. I kept talking and wondering about what happened to her, seeing her like this was def bothering me._

_ Embry looked up fast and I did the same watching Bella getting up and leave, Embry jogged to the door watching her leave. _"BELLA! come back BELLA!" we both called out to her  
"Come on imp going to find out what happened to her" _I said serious pulling Embry's arm outside following her._ "But... Jake it's not our business" _he said to me I wasn't listening I just wanted to get to the point and get answers that's how I was, I wanted to help her I'm sure Embry did to but I was more forward about it. Finally letting go of Embry as he followed me we caught up with Bella._ "Hey Bella come on...I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable we don't have to work on my car we can go do something else." _I said to her. She just stood there quietly with her arms around her. The wind was fierce making her hair fly around her face. I looked over at Embry to make him say something and so he suggested that all of us go get something to hot to drink. I just nodded and put my hoodie around her and pulled her forward to the house._

_She back away from touch, and I saw Embry wince and I looked back over at her; her face expression was horrible she looked like I was trying to hurt her. _"I...I'm...I'm sorry" _I stuttered out._ "Come on lets just go inside" _Embry said walking back toward the house. I followed looking back at her, she slowly followed us. I was just thinking what was wrong with her; either I was going to ask her or Charlie. I never wanted to see bruises like that on anybody especially Bella even though I have no idea who she is now, but I always liked her. We reached the house and now in the kitchen. Embry looked nervous handing Bella and I the warm cappuccinos he brought home._ "Thanks bro" _I said taking a sip burning my tongue._ "Ow damn it" _I said trying not spitting it out. "Thanks Embry" she said quietly nodding at him. _"Sooo... to the room" _I suggested and started walking to it with them following behind. It was nice being inside a warm house instead of the freezing cold outside. My mind was racing with thousand thoughts about Bella and what secret she was hiding from everyone. I plopped down on my bed._ "Take a seat any where you like Bella" _I said to her forcing a smile out. She quietly walked to a bean bag chair and sat down without saying a word. Embry pulled the desk chair out in front of the flat screen starting up the Xbox throwing me a controller. He handed one to Bella who shook her head no_ "I don't really know how to play video games really." _She said barely being able to hear her._ "Really?" _Embry and I both asked she just nodded staring at the screen._ "Well...better start learning " _Embry smiled messing with the menu._"yeah like Em said get use to it since your going to be playing with us lot" _I told her hinting that she was going to be hanging out with us a lot more._

_She just sat the controller to there side and watched Embry and I play Call of duty 4, hearing him cuss every 2 minutes because he was dyeing which I was surprised because he was a game nerd, well a nerd in general out of all our guy friends._ "Soooo Bella. I have a question for you." _I said trying to be casual and calm about it still playing the game and looking down at her. She looked up at me playing with the hole that was on her jeans _"hmmm" _was all she said._ "I wanted to know ..." _I coughed a little trying to spit it out. Embry stopped playing and looked at me shaking his head no. I just rolled my eyes nervously and looked back at Bella he just sighed at me going back to the game._ "I wanted to know where did you get those bruises from... if you don't mind me asking, i saw them when we were in the garage..." _I said softly with worry._" Jake... do you ever shut up.?"

* * *

**BELLA**

_I just couldn't stay inside and my mind was beginning to wonder as I made my way outside and behind the garage and house. Ignoring their shouts just wanting to be alone and wasn't sure how to act around them it was like she was intruding on their guy time or something. Letting out a light breath she continued to walk, keeping her arms around her for now and still holding the water bottle, looking around the trees a moment before hearing the footsteps and sighed._

"Hey Bella come on...I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable we don't have to work on my car we can go do something else."

_Jake said to me while I just stood there quietly with her arms around myself. The wind was fierce making my hair fly around my face. And I just closed my eyes a moment. Before looking at him seeing him remove his hoodie and place it around my shoulders before they started back towards the garage. But just that single action made me suddenly feel like it was right before…_

_ I backed away from the touch, and saw him look back over at me; not realizing my facial expression was showing such a horrible look but that was how I felt, like they were trying to hurt me. _"I...I'm...I'm sorry" _Jacob stuttered out but couldn't respond shaking some and holding the hoodie tightly around me._ "Come on lets just go inside" _Embry said walking back toward the house. Slowly hesitant at first but than decided I no longer wanted to stay outside and followed them back to the house instead of the garage. Keeping my head down and sighed as we moved inside. Glancing back slow to Charlie and Billy still watching the game, I sighed before leaning on the counter in the kitchen._

_"Thanks Embry"_

_ I said quietly nodding at him while I took the hot drink from him. _"Sooo... to the room" _Jacob suggested and started walking to it with Embry and me slowly following behind. Sipping the cappuccino letting my eyes look over his room a little hesitant about going inside, but than their father and mine were here. So I went in.._ "Take a seat any where you like Bella" _I heard Jacob say to me forcing a smile out it seemed. I quietly walked to a bean bag chair and sat down without saying a word trying to keep my balance. Embry pull out the desk chair in front of the flat screen starting up the Xbox throwing me a controller. He handed one to me but I just shook my head no keeping my eyes on the cup in my hands the warmth was nice and I wasn't as cold now as before.  
_

"I don't really know how to play video games really." _My voice barely able be to heard._ "Really?" _Embry and Jacob both asked._ "Well...better start learning "_Embry said with a smile. _"Yeah like Em said get use to it since your going to be playing with us lot" _Jacob told me hinting that I was going to be hanging out with them a lot more. But I let it go watching Embry and Jacob play Call of duty 4, hearing Embry cussing every 2 minutes because he was dyeing. Trying not to smile or laugh at either of them though had to shake my head a little still not quite understanding this game._

"So…Bella. I have a question for you."

_Jacob said trying and looking down at me. Taking in a breath I looked up at him playing with the hole that was on my jeans _"Hmmm" _was all I said._ "I wanted to know ..." _He coughed a little trying to spit it out and I was suddenly becoming very nervous. Embry stopped playing and looked at him shaking his head no. This made me not want to know what was going on any longer shifting on the bean bag chair some looking down and waited._ "I wanted to know where you got those bruises from... if you don't mind me asking, I saw them when we were in the garage..." _He said his voice extremely soft with worry._"

_The cup just fell out of my hand hearing the question and I froze, not even reacting to the drink spilling out on the floor. My eyes were wide almost in mock horror since I had been trying to hide any marks that had not yet faded and here it was he saw them. Sure I could of just said I fell, but didn't think he would believe me and could even hear my heart racing. Jumping up and racing out of the room, down the hall before pushing open the screen door and rushing out._

_"Bella? What's going on?" Charlie jumped up as I passed him but I didn't stop and took off away from the house, hoping I didn't stumble and fall on my face just wanting to hide. Not paying attention to where I was running though know the beach was not that far and figured I could just go there. Yet my nerves, my heart were all just so torn up right now wishing to just put this behind me once more. Finally having to slow down my chest was burning from how hard I had ran and I stopped leaning over some panting trying to catch my breath. Putting my hand up by my heart as I leaned back up and let my eyes close before feeling the warm of the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. It was so hard not seeing those events playing over in my head and I wrapped my arms tightly, protectively around myself and just collapsed to my knees crying._


	6. Chapter 6 Past Revealed

**CHARLIE**

_Watching Jake and Bella head out to the garage I couldn't help but smile and noticed that Billy was as well, since we both were hoping the guys could help her. So he and I went back to watching sports on the television. It was a short while after Embry came home that the three came back in and Bella was holding herself like I often saw her doing and couldn't help feeling bad for pushing her. But felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Billy who just faintly shook his head telling me to let them be for now, he trusted his boys even with them not knowing what really happened. So I nodded and we turned our attention back to the game as they went down to Jake's room. I was slowly relaxing and feeling that this was going to help, boy was I wrong as about 30 minutes Bella came racing down the hallway. Immediately I jumped up worried._

"Bella? What's going on?"

_But she didn't say a word and ran out of the house with the screen door slamming shut. I looked over at Billy and we both turned back around looking to Jacob and Embry who came running out a short time after. My hands now were resting along my hips and I couldn't help but to glare at them both which seemed to make them take a few steps back. _"What happen boys? Jake, Embry.." _Billy asked since I think he could tell I was mad right now, though felt a hand on my arm and tried to let it help calm me for now. Jacob and Embry looked at each other for a moment and the both let out a breath before Jake took a step forward. _"While her and I were in the garage I had noticed fain bruises on her and asked her just a little while ago how she got them. She just tensed up, dropped the cup and tore out of my room. I didn't do it to upset her was just slightly worried since they were rather large." _Hearing him I let my arms drop from my hips and felt the hand on my arm tighten a moment before Billy moved it and shifted his chair some before he shocked me with his words._

"Boys I think you need to come sit down and listen to what Charlie has to say. We can't keep it from them Charlie they have a right to know especially now, but boys...I won't have you spreading this around and if you do.."

_His words trailed off and the boys just nodded before they moved to each take a seat though all of us turned back to the door hoping she might come back in, but I had a feeling she wouldn't come back willingly right now and sighed. Than turned to see both Jacob and Embry along with Billy staring back at me. Letting out a long breath I shifted and walked towards the table a moment before thinking on how to do this rubbing the back of my neck for a moment._

"Alright well back home in Phoenix, Bella was dating this guy and his family is pretty well know and also pretty connected so they are considered on of the richest in Phoenix. But anyhow, they have dated for over 2 yrs and at first Renee, Phil and myself were happy to see her with someone like him. However, we didn't realize what their relationship was truly like. Jasper after about a year of dating Bells became possessive of her, not wanting her to talk to friends, especially other males. But Bella being Bella didn't see what the issues were and told him numerous times she loved only him the others were strictly friends and at first he seemed to accept it not hounding her much. It was only a month five months later things really changed." _I paused taking a breath and looked over at the boys who were just staring at me, though with a slight hint of anger in their eyes. _"Renee said Bella would come home late sometimes with bruises or cuts all of which she said were accidental or that she got from falling down, which at first we believed cause Bella is known to be a klutz. But when Renee said they seemed to be getting worse we started worrying and questioned Bella. This time she just pushed us away, hiding in her room refusing to come out or tell us what was going on and if Renee or Phil asked her boyfriend he seemed quite shocked and worried as well. Claiming she wasn't talking to him either. Though he did tell us that a friend, Mike or Mitchell can't remember now was seeming jealous and that he himself had seen them yelling at each other. Of course we wanted to speak to Mike/Mitchell but he claimed it was not true, turning the tables back on Bella's boyfriend."

_I paused again and took in another deep breath looking down to the floor a moment trying to compose myself before I continued, still pissed off that this happened at all. _"We all tried to talk to Bella but she still kept pulling away and we didn't want to seem overly pushy and make her withdraw more, but the marks seemed to finally stop and she started being a little bit like the old Bella. So slightly worried we thought maybe it was over. However the beginning of the second year they were together it all came apart. Bella came home from school with a black eye,. bruises on her neck and arms, but what really got Renee was the the large marks on her sides and back like she had been kicked repeatedly or punched. Renee immediately called Phil and rushed her to the hospital of course they called police with how bad she looked, but Bella wouldn't tell anyone anything. Renee and Phil told them about her boyfriend and they went to question him, but said they couldn't find any evidence he was the one responsible, of course being that his parents were so well connected could of had something to do with that. We tried to keep them apart, but after a few weeks Bella was upset and crying that she wanted to see him and under better judgment they allowed him back."

_When I finally looked up having to stop again the look on both boy's faces was anything but pleasant, since Jacob had both his fists clinched and even Embry was looking like he wanted to punch someone or something. And Billy was sitting just quietly listening and watching since he pretty much already knew nodding to me about going on._

"Those bruises you saw Jacob are from right before Bella came back to live here in Forks, as you mentioned their faded and it's been several weeks now since the incident but Bella was put in the hospital by her ex-boyfriend_. _Renee said they had been paired up in class and were suppose to be working on a project, since the school didn't see issues with them being around one another. As I said he has connections and is the golden boy. But Renee got a phone call from the hospital and when she got there it nearly killed her_. _Renee said she had bruised and broken ribs, her face was bruised from being punched several times, her back, sides, legs, chest, arms all of her was red, bruised or worse. Those marks you saw are from where she was kicked repeatedly. I'm sorry we didn't tell you both about this, but we brought her here so she could move on and not worry about this anymore. I never realized you would see or notice anything."

_I just sat down on the chair and put my hands up over my face not sure I could say much more and felt Billy's hand on my shoulder trying to help which I greatly appreciated and slowly looked over at him and nodded. Forcing finally to look over at both Jacob and Embry, but I wasn't sure what either of them was going to say or do next and glanced over to the door before sighing some. Hoping she was alright._

"Jacob, Embry do you understand now or want to say anything?" _Billy finally say's after a few minutes of complete silence._

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

_Embry and I were enjoying the game, though both rather wish Bella was going to join us but all she did was watch. But her reaction to my question left us just sitting there in shock, since I hadn't meant to upset her I was just concerned. So when the cup she was holding hit the floor and she took off, Embry gave me that look before we were both up rushing after here, though got stopped suddenly by Charlie and sighed some. Hearing my dad though Embry and I exchanged a glance before going to sit down, although we all looked to the door hoping she might come back in. Letting out a sigh I felt bad for upsetting her so much and hoped she would forgive me. Yet my dad snapped me from that thought when he told us not to say anything about what they where going to say. We both nodded and turned out attention fully on Charlie, though I could see this was something that was hard for him. __Seeing him move by the table before he turned around and looked at us._

_I don't have to tell you when he started how annoyed I was to hear about her love life and shifted some on the seat crossing my arms of my chest wishing this was over. But than as Charlie continued I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and my arms dropped to my lap before my eyes slightly narrowed. Casting a look to Embry who seemed to of tensed up beside me, almost as if we both understood where this story was going. I wasn't sure what to say and could tell just by Charlies voice this killed him inside to say and I wasn't even a father yet. My eyes on him as he stopped and seemed to look at us both almost gauging how we were taking this information and I almost wanted to tell him he didn't need to go on but couldn't. _

_Wasn't sure why this hit me so hard when I barely knew Bella, or it could of been the fact that I had dated girls before and never once would of done anything like what her ex did to her. A part of me wanted to go find the bastard and beat the hell out of him, but I knew it wouldn't do anything. From what Charlie said he had to many damn connections. My anger was starting to show more as he went on and my eyes I had to close as I began taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Having noticed both my fists were clinched tightly against my palms. Even Embry sitting beside me was shaking and it took alot to upset him I knew that, his temper wasn't near as bad as mine. I think both of us in complete shock and horror at what this girl had gone through._

_But what got me was how she didn't want to say anything, though I had know some girls so scared of the men that they scared them into believing they would kill them if they told. So maybe he had done the same. His accusing a friend only made me shake my head in disgust. A managed finally a glance to my father who seemed relatively calm and I guess he was already aware of all this with how close he and Billy are now. As he went on I was nearly done listening and noticed that my body was shaking trying to hold back the urge to rip someone apart. Listening and biting down hard on my teeth to keep from saying a word just yet not wishing to take it out on Charlie of my father it wasn't their fault, but this was too much. I was even feeling bad for teasing her so much and just wanted to go find her and make sure she was alright._

_When he finished and seemed to just collapse back into the chair and let out a long breath that I had been holding before trying to find my words, _"I..I don't know what to say Charlie I really had no idea it was that bad or she had been...Look we'll go find her and make sure she is alright and I promise you Bella will never be hurt like that again. No guy has a right to...never mind you know. But I'm going to go cool off and find her. Embry you coming with me?" _I asked shifting up and seeing my dad nod to me before I laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder for a moment than rushed out the door. Running a little ways away from the house I punched my fist into a tree and growled, yes growled and leaned up against the tree trying to calm my nerves. _

_After a few moments I pushed myself off the tree and turned to start heading towards the beach figuring she might of gone there since it would be one of the quietest places at least. Listening to my heart racing inside my chest and trying to think of what the hell I was going to say to her once I did find her. Before feeling a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Embry now behind me. The look in his eyes speaking volumes in itself and we both just nodded as we made our way towards the beach, though it wasn't much of a search and I saw Embry point to a figure kneeling on the sad and from what it looked like crying. We both knew who it was. And I shifted my heads into the pockets of my pants as we made our way over towards her, neither sure what to say._

_

* * *

_**EMBRY**

_Jake and I just had too much fun enjoying the game, though he seemed to want Bella to join us but all she did was watch. However, her reaction to his less than appropriate question left us just sitting there in shock, since I honestly didn't think he had meant to upset her. Though I still wanted to punch him for asking her in the first place that was a rather private question, though could from his point of view understand his concern. She did act odd around us and that reaction to Jake's touch earlier did make me a little curious. So when the cup she was holding hit the floor and she took off, I gave Jake that 'you did it this time' look before we were both up rushing after here, though got stopped suddenly by Charlie and Billy. Hearing our dad though Jake and I exchanged a glance before going to sit down, although I noticed us all looking to the door hoping she might come back in. We both nodded and turned out attention fully on Charlie, though I could see, as I assumed Jake could as well that this was something that was hard for Charlie. Watching__ him move by the table before he turned around and looked at us._

_ But than as Charlie spoke I felt a shocked, and my arms dropped to my lap from there I had them crossed around my chest. Catching a look from Jake who seemed to quite taken back and upset, almost as if we just got hit in the chest and had all the air knocked from our lungs. I wasn't sure what to say and could tell this killed Charlie inside talking about Bella. My eyes never left his face studying his expressions and just unable to focus anywhere else really at the moment. Our dad seeming rather quiet near us and I guess he had already know so this wasn't hitting him quite as hard, though could see why he didn't want us saying anything, not that I would anyhow but this was just so overwhelming. A part of me wanting to stop listening and rush out there to find her, but knew I should wait.  
_

_It didn't surprise me Jake's reaction. I could feel us both tensing up but knew his anger was starting to build in him when I glanced over to his clinched fists. Though can't say I wasn't want to unleash my own frustrations right now. Who gave a man the right to treat a woman like that? And his girlfriend no less. It was appalling really for me and I was partly sick to my stomach sitting there listening to Charlie. Taking in a few breaths here and there trying to not let it push me too much like I knew it was for Jacob. Watching as Charlie would pause to compose himself I wanted to tell him he didn't have to go on and explain we really understood, but than I didn't want him to think we didn't care either. So I just leaned back on the couch and kept my attention focused on him, but this...this really just had me thrown for a loop. I never expected anything like that especially for the Chief's daughter.  
_

_But as he finished and I shifted up some about to say something Jake beat me too it though could tell he was at a loss for words too.  
_

"I..I don't know what to say Charlie I really had no idea it was that bad or she had been...Look we'll go find her and make sure she is alright and I promise you Bella will never be hurt like that again. No guy has a right to...never mind you know. But I'm going to go cool off and find her. Embry you coming with me?"

"Sure man"_ I told him in response. Watching as he shifted up and seeing our dad nod to us before seeing him comfort Charlie a moment than rushed out the door. "Charlie like he said where both sorry and we will try and make sure Bella isn't hurt again." He just nodded and didn't seem to have a voice to say much else so I glanced to dad before taking off after Jake. Though once outside heard his fist connect to the tree and figured I might want to give a moment to cool off. He did have a temper and not that I could blame him at the moment before __he pushed off the tree and turned to start heading towards the beach. Slowly moving to follow him and trying to compose myself and wondering what they hell we were going to do once we found her. She had sighed away from the faint touch when Jake gave her his sweatshirt, so how were we going to comfort her now._

_ Before he got to far ahead of me I came up closer and placed my hand on his shoulder and saw him turn to look at me. The look in my eyes telling him enough about how I felt so we both just nodded as made our way towards the beach, though it wasn't much of a search as I point to a figure kneeling on the sad and from what it looked like crying. We both knew who it was. Letting out another breath before moving a hand up through my hair and walking slowly with him towards her, hoping we didn't end up scaring her or possible upsetting her again. Looking down to the sand as we got closer and I couldn't help but to feel a sudden nervousness seeing her like this. Hesitantly deciding if I should touch her or not and finally just deciding to say something instead._

"Bella? We didn't mean to upset you." _Not too sure about actually telling her we know right now seeing how upset she was, but just hearing her crying and seeing her arms wrapped so tightly around herself made my chest tighten. It hurt that she was in so much pain mentally and physically but hoped we could help her somehow.  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Painful Memories

_Sobbing and keeping my arms around myself I just felt like I wanted to rush off into the ocean and let all of this be over with, but knew Charlie would never forgive me for just ending my life like that. But the pain, the memories were all causing me so much pain right now and with Jacob and Embry seeing them only made me more self conscious about people saying anything or thinking the wrong thing about me. Still on my knees I leaned over more still not laying on the sand but I was close, but than hearing the voices suddenly jerked. _"Bella? We didn't mean to upset you." _I hard Embry say and from the tone it sounded like he wasn't sure really what to say to me. __Falling back as I finally turned to see both Embry and Jacob behind me with worried expressions on their faces and just looked down. Shaking my head some and pulling my legs back up against my chest while hiding my face up against them._

"Please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk or hear anything from anyone right now. Just leave me be and go away."

_Without even waiting for an answer I was shifting up and brushed off the sand before moving slowly down the beach, keeping my arms still wrapped around myself protectively wiping my face though the tears only just kept coming. Letting out a light breath I just tried to focus on the water, but it wasn't helping and only got me more upset and with a few steps fell back to the sand. Crying like before and curling into my little ball once more wanting to just get rid of this pain. Shaking having forgotten I wasn't alone on the beach right now all I cared about was the pain, the memories and the fear that this would never end. Wondering if I would always be this weak, helpless person that men felt they had to dominate and brutalize. Even in the back of my mind I could see Jasper finding out somehow where I was and coming to finish me so I wasn't a threat to him anymore. Shaking my head softly and just unable to control the tears running down my face as I finally just fell onto my side there on the beach. Still curled up in the fetal position._

"I just want this to stop, the pain, memories." _My words a mumble really mostly to myself since I was just too upset right now. My chest felt like someone punched me and it only seemed to get worse instead of better. When Jacob asked about the bruises it just felt like the walls I had built up was suddenly coming down around me. Fearing they were going to judge me differently now and think like everyone else I just attracted trouble or maybe even deserved the treatment I got. It was horrible and I tried to curl up into a tighter ball. Flashes of the last time coming through my mind and it only made me tremble even more, clinching my eyes closed tightly willing them to vanish and trying to ignore his voice, the words he said to me, what he called me. It was almost as if I was having a nervous breakdown, but just hadn't been able to work through this and get past it my fear no less stopping me. _"No...make it stop...please make it stop..."

* * *

**EMBRY**

_When Bella seemed to get startled by our being there I sighed some wishing our dad and Charlie had stopped us and just let her come back when she was ready. I just had no idea what to say or do for her really and I doubted even Jacob knew either. As she turned to look at us for a moment than pulled her legs up to her chest I felt my heart break some knowing she was in so much pain and that someone could hurt her like this. Sure I didn't know her all that well it had been so long since we last saw each other, but still it was painful to see someone I knew so upset and hurting. My fists were clinched suddenly at my side before hearing her voice and the tone only made it worse._

"Please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk or hear anything from anyone right now. Just leave me be and go away."

_But it wasn't the words it was the fact she didn't even wait for us to say anything and just got up walking away slowly down the beach, seeing her arms wrapped around her protectively and it made me wonder if she thought of Jake and I as a threat. _"Does she really think we would hurt her? I don't know Jake maybe we should just..."_Jake cut me off by raising his hand and than slowly turned to look back over at him and shook his head some. _"I don't think she considers us a threat Embry, it's just something like this has to be hard to talk to anyone about. And well we are both guys so it probably scares her to think what we might say or do if she did tell us." _I couldn't help but to nod, Jake was right and hearing him made me understand more as we both turned back to look over at her, seeing her drop back down on the sand. Only this time she pulled herself into a ball almost like a fetal position and was crying._

_Exhaling some Jake motioned me and we both started walking towards her, knowing we couldn't just leave her here alone like this. But as we got closer I caught some of her words and tightened my fists a moment before stepping past Jacob. We both didn't know what to do, but at the same time I had this urge, a feeling like I needed to hold her. Hoping it would help and not make things worse. Biting my lip as I pushed a hand through my hair and slowly knelt down behind her and at first hesitated before finally moving to pull her up off the sand and up against me. She at first tensed up and I wondered if I should stop, but when she turned her head to look up at me, it was like seeing only the shell of a person looking back. Here was the girl we use to tease and play with as children just so broken and fragile it was killing me._

"Bella?"_ I just couldn't think of what else to say and finally pulled her up off the sand and up against me, where she just broke down crying into my chest. Moving one hand over I lightly caressed down her back and just held her, seeing Jacob walk over finally with us. He knelt down and had the same look as I did in his eyes. We both hated seeing her this hurt. But it was odd holding her like this, my heart was suddenly racing and the tightness that had once been in my chest was gone. Looking down at her it was like a suddenly protective feeling washed over me as if I was needed to keep her from being hurt again. It was odd but at the same time felt so strangely like it was meant to be._

"Bella...let us take you back to our house alright. You can hang out with me and Embry maybe dad can get Charlie to let you stay. Rachel's away anyhow." _Jake's voice was soft nearly a whisper as he lightly took her hand and she seemed to let him. His eyes like mine still seemed full of worry and anger though more towards the one responsible than anything. I nodded liking his idea only hoping our dads would be alright with it. I felt her move against me and gave a faint nod of her head to his offer before I slowly and carefully moved to stand up with her. She was still upset and with how I suddenly felt I just without thinking swept her up bridal style in my arms and we all walked back along the beach than through the woods to the house._

_Glancing at our dads I just made my way with Bella in my arms to Jake's room, hearing him slightly talking to them and figured he could ask and I would try and get her to relax. But she didn't seem to want to let me go even when we got into the room, hearing Jake I turned a moment than looked back to her. Hearing the game being turned back on as I debated what to do with Bella or at least where to put her. Finally settling on his bed for now, at least she could lay down if she wanted too and still watch us._

"Here Bella lay down on Jake's bed its a little more comfortable over the floor and you can still watch us." _Tilting my head some as I laid her down slowly moving my arms away seeing a faint nod from her knowing she was alright with this and let out a faint breath knowing tonight was going to be long.  
_

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

_Seeing the reaction to them being there and hearing her words I just looked at Embry a moment noticing this was hard for him, hell it was hard for me. I'm the one who had to go and ask about the damn bruises but now I was feeling like the bad guy. Bella was so upset and hurting hearing her crying and seeing how she just wrapped her arms around herself I wanted to make it all go away, but wasn't sure what to do or say. I hadn't dealt with anything like this before so the right words just weren't coming to me right now. As she stopped a little ways down the beach and collapsed again I made a slight move to go than stopped. What was I going to do? She barely remembered us and after all these years we couldn't really say it was the same or anything._

"Does she really think we would hurt her? I don't know Jake maybe we should just..."_I cut Embry off raising my hand and than slowly turned to look back over at him and shook myhead some. _"I don't think she considers us a threat Embry, it's just something like this has to be hard to talk to anyone about. And well we are both guys so it probably scares her to think what we might say or do if she did tell us." _He nod and I figured that it made sense to him now as we both turned back to look over at her, seeing her pulling herself into a ball almost like a fetal position and keep crying suddenly started to hit me emotionally and mentally. Moving a hand up I pushed it through my hair trying to think about what we should do.  
_

_Exhaling I motioned Embry and we both started walking towards her, knowing we couldn't just leave her here alone like this. But as we got closer I caught some of her words and saw Embry tightened his fists a moment before stepping past me. I just stopped and stood there watching wondering slightly what he was going to do. Neither of us both knew what to do, but at the same time I had this urge, a feeling like we needed to help her and that we couldn't just leave her hear alone like she wanted us too. I watched as Embry moved to her and than slowly knelt down, inhaling some but remained quiet, seeing as she wasn't screaming for him to get away was a slightly good sign I thought. Crossing my arms over my chest as he moved to pull her up off the sand and up against him.  
_

_Hearing her just break down crying into his chest I looked out over the water thinking for a moment than slowly made my way over to them since she wasn't screaming. _"Bella...let us take you back to our house alright. You can hang out with me and Embry maybe dad can get Charlie to let you stay. Rachel's away anyhow." _I finally said though was surprised at how soft nearly a whisper my voice was, biting my lip some as I lightly took her hand and she seemed to let me. My eyes where full of worry and anger though more towards her bastard ex-boyfriend. Looking up I saw Embry nod to my idea and now just prayed both our dads was alright with this. Seeing her move against him and gave a faint nod of her head to my offer I slowly moved to stand up letting Embry keep her against him. She was still upset and now I suddenly felt that we needed to protect her, to keep her safe and be there to help her while she tried to deal with this. Gently letting her hand go to walk along side Embry as we headed back to the house. _

_It was a quite walk back along the beach, and than up through the woods before we spotted the red house and I moved up ahead to open the door. Our fathers still on the couch and I just lightly shook my head. _"Dad, Charlie were going to take Bella to my room, let her hang out with us while we play but if it's alright can she stay? Rachel is away at college so she can use her room."_Letting Embry go ahead on down to the rooms while I was asking about my idea. Charlie was watching Embry and Bella since she was curled up in his arms, than finally he turned back to me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. _"I...if Billy is alright with it...maybe it will help being around friends." _His voice was so low for Charlie and watching him drop his gaze to the ground hurt, but I forced myself over by him and laid a hand on his shoulder before seeing my dad nod in agreement. _

"Thanks Charlie, dad we will not do anything to hurt her I promise." _I squeezed his shoulder than made my way down the hallway to my room seeing Bella curled up still in Embry's arms and let out a light breath. This was going to be a long night. Still feeling a pull to protect her yet wasn't sure why or how this happened, but for now I kept it to myself thinking it was just my imagination. Although I would protect her as best as I could. Letting Embry handle her I got the game turned back on for us to play and hopefully relax for the rest of the night.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Complications

**I want to think everyone who has left reviews and it makes me happy that you love this story. I am too actually and sorry for the delay needed to try and figure out how I wanted to do this. But hopefully you all enjoy the outcome and keep the comments coming it's always nice to hear your thoughts. **

**BELLA**

_The last week had been weird really and now I wasn't sure what to make of how things are between me and both Jacob and Embry. But I do know they try and keep me happy, to see me smile if ever possible and it helps. I'm not aware if they know what happen to me since neither of them speaks about the marks since that night and a part of me is really grateful though there is another part that wishes they would ask. Maybe talking to someone would help me somehow to move on and push this all behind me finally._

_That night on the beach had nearly pushed me back into that dark place, but when I heard and felt both Embry and Jacob calling my name or wrapping me in their embrace I felt a little better. When we got back to the house I was relieved Charlie didn't make me go home somehow it helped having someone with me the entire night. I know it was hard for him leaving his girl in a house with two guys, but a part of me thinks he realized I needed it. Maybe that was the reason he let it go on for two days after that, much to my surprise I must say. That night was a blur since right after we got to Jacob's room and Embry laid me on the bed sleep, exhaustion finally took me over and I was asleep while they played their game. It was a much needed sleep to as when I woke up both of them were not in the room and I had a warm blanket pulled up over me. After that Jacob showed me to Rachael's room and that was why I found out Billy and Charlie agreed to let me stay with them for a few days. Even going so far as to bring me my clothes and other necessities for that time which had me a little worried. But when I called Charlie he was more than happy to let me and said I just needed to get better he missed his daughter.  
_

_Even during school things changed. At first I wasn't sure what to think since now either Embry or Jake would pick me up and take me home every day. Of course I could hear the whispers and see the looks coming from people knowing they were probably thinking I was sleeping with both guys and it wasn't even like that. A part of me wanted to tell them not to do it anymore cause I wasn't able to handle the accusations but looking into their eyes stopped me. For the first time since I came back to Forks I saw something I never thought I would see in anyone outside my family, compassion, love. It was in both Embry and Jake's eyes each time I saw them and the feelings that washed over me helped more than I realized. So if people wanted to think I was with both instead of finding the truth than fine, because I knew the brothers just were worried about me and only wanted to see me happy and of course safe._

"Did you see that? First Jacob Black brought her to school Monday than both him and Embry Call took her home. I mean most of those La Push guys barely talk to anyone here and stick to their own group so what makes her so special. Though I guess the so called Chief's daughter isn't all holy and pure like he tells people not when she is fucking two guys at once."

_That was the voice of Jessica Stanley the school slut and gossip queen as I came to learn my first day here. It was like she spoke loud enough just so I had to hear her, I mean what did she want me to do tell her off or something? Was she looking for a response? Well hate to burst her bubble but I don't play into those games she could believe whatever the hell she wanted. Though standing in the cafeteria now for lunch and waiting in the line for my food was driving me nuts since she was three people in front of me. Her voice traveling of course nearly over the entire room making me tense when I would feel other eyes on me. I tried to ignore it but damn it was hard when all I wanted to really do would shock my dad, since it involved me beating the crap out of her face. Shaking my head I just pushed all the voices and thoughts from my mind for now and tried to focus on what I wanted to eat and making it through this day._

_

* * *

_

**JACOB**

The past week has been a little weird Bella's been staying at my place in Rachel's room. Taking her home whenever she needed to get things and coming back over. Also Charlies been coming over for dinner,every night, Bella and Tina have been cooking together for us. It felt like she was already part of the family in the matter of short period of time but I loved the feeling. I know it sounds odd but this past week she was opening up more and more to Embry an I even to some of the guys we hang out with. I was trying anything and so was Embry to make her smile or forget about things that happened to her, and i was hoping it was working.

My emotions have became haywire, the feelings inside of me have grown for Bella, more then just a friend kind of feeling. I couldn't tell you if it was love but I'm leaning more towards it is. My stomach gets butterfly's whenever she was near me, her smile made my heart melt, I was thinking about her non stop when she was gone away for more then 30 minutes. But anyway we had our routine with Bella, I would take her to school in the morning and Embry would drop her off at my place or home before he went to work. Ever since we started doing this with Bella and her hanging out with our group shes been getting stared and whispered at. Embry and I always catching small parts of the Forks kids talking shit about her and us. I was starting to get really pissed and could tell Bella was becoming very uncomfortable.

It was Thursday, lunch time Bella, Embry, Paul and I walked into the cafeteria watching everyone's eyes looking at us and talking like usual. I couldn't believe people brought so much drama. Rolling my eyes, hearing Paul and Embry goof off as we walked to the lunch line. Catching Jared and Kim already at our lunch table with Leah Clearwater waving at us. Bella was quiet as usual nothing out of the norm, but that was when I heard the annoying bitch Jessica Stanley's voice, she drove us all La Push guys nuts. Always trying to get with us to sleep with her even Paul who was a manwhore refused. Getting the glares from everyone at her table I just rolled my eyes again following Bella to the line getting our food and walking past Jessica's table. Hearing her say loud enough for My friends and i to hear her.

"Did you see that? First Jacob Black brought her to school Monday than both him and Embry Call took her home."

__

I was walking slowly enough to hear her clearly and to hear what the rest she had to say griping my tray I thought it was going to snap in two.

"I mean most of those La Push guys barely talk to anyone here and stick to their own group so what makes her so special. Though I guess the so called Chief's daughter isn't all holy and pure like he tells people not when she is fucking two guys at once."

__

She said in her snotty irritating voice. I knew Bella and the other guys had to hear some of what she said. They just sat down and Bella just shrugged it off like Jessica never said anything. That pushed me over the edge, I would think Bella would have said something at least but she didn't. But nobody talks about her, Embry or I like that especially shit talking rumors. I purposely continued to walk slowly over to her table. Seeing my friends all look at me like what was I doing, Embry and Paul jumped up running over to me.

"What are you doing bro?" _Embry whispered. _"You'll see " _I said grinning. Paul just stood there crossing his arms over his chest staring at Jessica pathetic small built friends. They all stared at Paul with wide eyes they were all terrified of him since the first day of school cause he beat up so many of the jocks. Embry looking over at Bella who looked confused and sitting on the edge of her seat._  
_Holding my tray of watery mushy pasta, chicken noodle sound and chocolate pudding. I dumped and slammed my tray right on Jessica so she was covered in the disgusting school food. She screamed standing up stomping her feet and waving her hands like a four year old kid. Embry and Paul started laughing there asses off. I couldn't help but smirk myself staring at her. Everyone got quiet in the lunchroom all eyes on us and not Bella for once. I for one was glad glad seeing as I was tired of them all looking at MY Bella. _"Ooooooooooooo and awes"_ came from Jared and a couple of others. Mike Newton and Ben stood up acting like they were going to do something but only getting pushed back in their chairs by Embry and Paul._

"WHAT THE FUCK you dirty skin!"

_Jessica screamed at me food dripping off her, the insults weren't anything new to me, stepping closer to her I was tensing up. _"Look you crazy whore"_ I snapped I never thought I Jacob Black would talk like that to anyone but I was beyond pissed. _"Watch what you say around us La Push guys, first thing and second...IF I EVER, I MEAN EVER! HEAR ANOTHER RUMOR OR HEAR BELLA'S NAME COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS MOUTHS I SWEAR MY FRIENDS AND I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL JESSICA! LIKE YOU HAVE MADE BELLA'S FOR THE PAST WEEK, AND TWO SHE'LL ALWAYS BE SOMETHING MORE THEN YOU YOU'LL EVER BE! SHE'S ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! YOU ONLY TALKED THAT SHIT ABOUT HER CAUSE YOUR HONESTLY JEALOUS ABOUT HER, AND FOR THE RECORD SHE'S NOT SLEEPING WITH EMBRY NOR I! BUT LIKE I SAID YOUR JEALOUS YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANY OF US GUYS. SO GO CONTINUE SUCKING ALL THE MALE'S TEACHERS DICKS SO YOU CAN PASS CLASSES BECAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID JESSICA!." _My voice yelling and yelling at her. I was going to say more until Embry pulled me out into the hallways. I took a deep breath trying to catch some air. It felt good finally saying something to that dumb bimbo sticking up for MY Bella. _"Wow touche bro!"_ Embry said smirking at me. _"Never ever did I thing you would blow up like that" _He said laughing than high-fiving me. I leaned against the wall waiting for the principle to come and find me but I went back to thinking about Bella while Embry stood there talking to me. She probably thought I was some asshole now._

_

* * *

_**EMBRY**

_A week has gone by since we heard the truth about Bella, it was still a shock to Jake and I. Honestly I was trying not to think about it because it upsets me and I get violently angry and I'm never like that. I've been thinking to myself this week has been a roller coaster with emotions that I can't even look at her without my heart racing or looking all googly eyed. Something inside of me always wanted her around. When either her or I would leave my insides ached yearning to run back to her side. I really cared for her, and I could tell Jake did to we always were trying to keep her happy and smiling. I think I might be in love with this girl Isabella Swan. I never stopped thinking about Bella and she has been coming around more and opening up to us. She would come over either of our houses to help us do homework, help my mom cook, watch us play video games (even though we begged her to just try it out she always said no laughing.) or even try to help Jake an I work on his car which was almost done. When I had to go to work Jake and Quil would hangout with her, but she has been coming to visit me almost everyday of the week just to come talk to me and I couldn't help but goof off with her and be shy._

_So Jake and I have been taking turns on picking Bella up and from school. He would do the mornings and I would drop her back off at Jakes or her house before I headed to work._  
_I hated, I mean hated going to school all because the other kids are douche bags and stare at my beautiful Bella. My Bella I always thought to since she started to hang out with Jake the guys and I people started talking but mostly about Bella. Jake and I would always catch conversations some group of kids were having and every time I would stop and try to say something before getting pulled away with someone saying_ "Just let it go em".

_It was a Thursday Bella and Jake were talking together while Paul and I was just goofing off behind them walking into the lunchroom. All eyes on us but I just ignored the stares trying not to get pissed. Before we went to get our lunch Jessica Stanley, damn she drove me crazy well all of my friends crazy. She was a school slut well at least I thought so. She was talking shit like usual with her group of friends. I just glared at her and continued to get my lunch with Paul with Jake and Bella following. When we walked passed her table all I could hear was her loud ab noxious voice, only catching_ "Did you see that? First Jacob Black brought her to school Monday than both him and Embry Call took her home."

_I just clenched my teeth seeing Jake slow down I knew he was trying to listen. Bella, Paul and I went to go sit down with Jared ,Kim. Leah, and Quil had a different lunch then us._

"Though I guess the so called Chief's daughter isn't all holy and pure like he tells people not when she is fucking two guys at once."

_Hearing what Jessica Stanley said I clenched the side of the table and thought my fingers were going to break. When I looked up at Bella she was picking at her food not looking happy, and that pissed me off even more knowing how they were making her feel. But looking to see where Jake was he was walking slowly up to her table. I instantly jumped up with Paul following me running up to him._ "What are you doing bro?" _I asked whispering glancing back at Jessica stupid table of friends._ "You'll see" _he said grinning. Paul just stood there crossing his arms. I looked over at Bella who seemed confused as hell and was on the edge of her seat. That's when I saw Jake dump and slam his tray all over Jessica she was drenched in the nasty food. Everyone got quiet staring at us, and Bella's face had shock written all over it. Paul and I instantly started throwing a laughing fit, and hearing Jared and some others saying _"ooo and awwwwwwe".

_She stood up screaming and throwing a tiff, insulting him. I saw Mike and Ben stand up but Paul and I just shoved them back down in their chairs._"Don't even think about trying to do anything" _ I said through my teeth still trying not to laugh at what a mess Jess was. Jake was just smirking evilly pretty please with himself._  
_When the yelling began, I never heard or seen Jake yell so loud in my life, well except one time but I'm not going to go there. I stood there with wide eyes, Finally when he paused to say something else I yelled _"oooooooooooo BURN BITCH!"_ in her face grabbing Jake and taking him out into the hallways. Watching him catch his breath _"Wow touche bro!"_ I said giving him a high five. Hearing the principle over the intercom saying. _"Jacob Black, Embry Call and Paul Parker please report to the principles office." _I just stood there looking up at the speaker shaking me head. _"Wow, I never thought never ever thought I would see you go off like that Jake"_ I said excited and smiling. Thinking about Bella at the same time while I talked to him, I never got a chance to see the look on her face when my bro Jake freaked out. "_Uhh I think we should ditch the rest of the school day, come on."_ I said popping my head back in the lunch room. _"Bella come on!"_ I yelled to the table waving at her to follow._


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings

**I am thrilled you all love how we played Jake in the last chapter. I thought that was a perfect reaction to Jessica and I'm glad you agree. Don't worry you will see more of both boys getting into their protective and angry selves. Oh and there will be something big coming soon...I am very wicked when it comes to drama.**

**As always I don't claim any of the names of places I am only using them for my story and no profit will come from it.**

_I was use to all the rumors and gossip, but even I was not sure how to handle what Jessica said and just sat there wishing the day would end. But than when I looked up and saw Jake dump his tray on her I was just shocked and confused where that came from. It was just so odd to see Jake this upset and than when he was yelling at her I sat in complete shock unsure how to react. A part of me was actually happy to see him standing up for me yet at the same time hurt that he was going to be in trouble for it. Biting my lip I just looked away when Embry pulled him out of the cafeteria and Jessica rushed out to the bathroom shortly after. But I did smirk some she got what she deserved that time. Hearing the announcement I sighed and was about to shift up guessing I might have to find another way home when Embry stuck his head back in and called me._

"See you later guys_" Smiling slightly to them. _"Later Bells and don't let them get to you. We all know the truth and that is all that matters." _Kim spoke before smiling once more to me than turning her attention to Jared. Hearing her made me smile and I was grateful for all of them.__ I nodded grabbing my back and throwing my tray out before making my to them and ended up much to my surprise ditching the rest of the day with them. So Charlie might be pissed, but at the moment I didn't care just hearing what people said caused me to lose my concentration and my desire to even be around anyone. Leaning on Jake while holding Embry's hand as we slipped out the side and into the parking lot to leave. Curling up in the backseat of Jake's Rabbit closing my eyes not caring where they wanted to go, right now I just wanted to curl up and never wake up. Sighing softly before hearing Embry._

"So where should we go? La Push? Forks? Port Angelos? Bells any place you want us to go?"

_Looking up at him seeing him watching me and I just shook my head curling back up once more. _"No Embry you guys pick. Hey Jake...why...why did you do that to Jessica?"_ Lifting my eyes to him even thought he was driving wondering if it was for me or just cause he was sick of all the jokes and shit about them. Exhaling some pushing my hair back behind my ears as I let my eyes close waiting for what he said and just wanting to try and forget about this week. Unconsciously rubbing my arm something I found myself doing whenever I was upset or stressed, not sure why or even if it really helped but I still did it. Shifting some on the seat almost ready to fall asleep with the feel of the ride._

_

* * *

_

**JACOB**

_Embry suggested we skip the rest of the school day and we did. We got Bella, leaving Paul to deal with the principle. We hoped in my car, leaving Embrys car in the school parking lot to get it later. (should have taken his, prob would have been better for my car since its old.) Watching Bella curl up in the back seat I just sighed. She let alot of things get to her that's why I'm here to hold her up be strong for her. Before I could say anything Embry asked _"So where should we go? La Push, Forks? Port Angelos? Bells any place you want us to go?" _he was looking into the back seat at her. I would just glance in the rear-view mirror at her. Shaking her head no I just drove and drove till we left Forks. _"I guess Port Angelos sounds fun"_ I said staring out the windshield, it wasn't raining for once but looks like it was going to storm soon and it was freezing outside. Though let out a breath thinking about the reason why I had gone off on Jessica since Bella asked, _"Bells, I'm sick of how people treat us, but more so how they treat you. Your so much better than any of those other girls and your a sweet, caring person who actually cares. Their rudeness just pushed me to my limits especially when they think your some kind of slut or whore. That just doesn't cut it with me, I am sorry for making a scene but I'm not sorry for what I said or what I did to her either." _Sighing some softly waiting for her response, but after a short silence and nothing from her yet I began to worry. Was she really mad at me?__ Looking back at Bella she looked like she was going to fall asleep I didn't want to bug her so just let her nap till we get to wherever were going. Guessing I would have to explain again later, but that was fine. I did what I did really for her I was protective over her and nothing and no one was going to hurt her verbally or physically ever again._

_15 minutes past still none of us spoke only the music of Saosin filled the car. Embry was texting on his phone and he looked pissed. Guess this would be the time to talk with him about how I felt towards Bella, since she was asleep well I hope she was._"Whats wrong Em?" _I asked turning on the right turn signal glancing over at him._"It's nothing its just Brianna, bugging. Doing what she usually does, first she was like I want you back and I texted her back saying I don't want her anymore. And she said whatever she found someone anyway named Jasper. God what a bitch"_ he said softly looking out the window. I just shrugged biting my bottom lip _"I never really liked her Em, she used you, toyed with your emotions there's plenty of others"_ I said trying to find something else to say. But he said Jasper what a weird name it sounds familiar like I heard the name before. Patted his shoulder with my right hand. _"I know I know already have somebody in mind" _he said smiling over at me. I raised one of my eyebrows "_Who..."_ before I could finish I got cut off _"Bella, I like Bella, maybe even love."_ he said flat out bluntly while smiling big. My head got fuzzy and I gripped the steering wheel tight. I couldn't even think straight, I was jealous and felt like I was going to pass out."_Jake? JAKE! watch it!" _Embry yelled taking the wheel. My thoughts right now to the words he had just shared, He wanted 'MY' Bella. The girl I was falling for that was just...it was just so unexpected and a part of me was wanting to beat the hell out of him. God what the hell was wrong with me? Embry was my brother, my closest friend and here I was thinking of beating the hell out of him over a girl. _

_Than again...this wasn't just any girl. This was Isabella Swan, the girl who came back into our lives and some how stole my heart. Problem was she stole my brothers heart as well.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**EMBRY**_

_I got into Jake's car after Bella took the back seat. I offered to take the back but she just said no she was fine. Watching her curl up in a ball, I heard Jake sigh while I just shook my head knowing she as going through alot right now. That little incident in the cafeteria no doubt only made her feel worse. I just asked where she wanted to go but she shook her head Jake said Port Angelos would be fun, I just agreed. All I could think about was what happened in the lunch room and Bella, wanting to just sit in the back seat with her being a comfort. Looking over at Jake I smiled and nodded._"Yeah sure sounds good to me"_ my voice low as I spoke before feeling my phone buzz in my pocket. Grabbing it out I had a text from Brianna. Rolling my eyes I growled under my breathe. See she was my first girlfriend dated for about 2 years she was all artsy and like the same things I did. But than it just well got boring, I didn't feel the same anymore for her. About 15 minutes passed and noone said anything I was just texting away arguing with her. She was trying to get me mad by saying she found someone. _"Whats wrong Em.?"_ Jake asked looking over at me._"It's nothing its just Brianna, bugging, doing what she usually does. First she was like I want you back and I texted her back saying I don't want her anymore. Than she said whatever she found someone anyway named Jasper, God what a bitch"_ I said softly staring out the window but the name Jasper made me think hoping it wasn't the Jasper Billy and Charlie told us about Bella's ex cause I would kill him. Just the thought of what he did to her was enough to get me even more mad right now. But than I shook my head not wanting to believe it was the same guy, that was just too odd.  
_"I never really liked her Em, she used you, toyed with your emotions there's plenty of others"_ Jake said patting my shoulder and bringing me out of my thoughts. I kind of just shrugged his hand off. Others I thought to myself, I don't want plenty of others. Bella was the one I wanted, Brianna was my first love but she didn't matter only Bella did now. I just sat there looking out the window before looking over at Jake and then back at Bella who was still curled up sleeping. _"I know I know I already have somebody in mind"_ I told him and thinking this would be the best time to tell him how I feel about Bella. Though I already knew he liked her just as much as I did but we never brought it up. _"Who..."_ he was about to ask but I cut him off. _"Bella I like Bella maybe even love her Jake"_ I said fast flat out and bluntly than added a smile while saying that. Watching him to see what he would say but he just gripped the steering wheele and started to swurve a little._ _Though I wasn't sure if it was what I just said or something else_ "Jake?.. Jake! watch it!" _I yelled grabbing the wheel making the car pulled to the side of the road. Than looked at him slightly annoyed with his behavior especially since we had Bella with us asleep. _"What the hell Jake!"_ My voice loud again not meaning to wake Bella up from my yelling. But seeing her pop up looking around in panic I suddenly felt bad. _"Sorry guys, I ..I.. just got a little dizzy"_ he snapped looking at me and then smiled softly at Bella. _"We'll talk later Bry" _he said under his breathe. I just rolled my eyes _"Yeah fine whatever just pay attention to the road Jake"_ I snapped back at him with attitude not in the mood at the moment. Having a feeling he was pissed at me for telling him I liked Bella but whatever he should have spoke up sooner. Slowly I just turned to Bella _"Are you ok?"_ I asked her with worry in my voice, before turning back to Jake and seeing him glare at me. My gut started to turn these feelings were more then liking Bella it was a strange pull. And to be honest Jake was going to  
_


	10. Chapter 10 An Understanding maybe

**Sorry so late was just blank on how to continue, but I'm good now and hope you like what came out of it. And I'm sure you all have questions since Embry's ex and Bella's ex seem to be dating now. Or are they? Maybe I just want to drive you all nuts. Guess you will have to wait and see...LOL**

**BELLA**

_Much of the ride I was laying down in the backseat just wanting to try and forget about things. Hearing Jake about why he did what he did to Jessica did make me smile at least on the inside still couldn't bring myself to do it physically for anyone. I knew Embry and Jake were talking while he drove but I'm not one to listen in so I allowed my mind to just close off for a little in the hopes of getting some rest. Yet every time I closed my eyes it was black and silent in my mind at first but than I would start seeing a replay of what has happen to me usually with Jasper as the main cause and my rest would turn into a struggle. It wasn't long before I finally forced myself back awake and found us still moving, sighing softly I remained on the back seat laying on my side trying to forget the horror I was just going through all over again. Rather annoying that despite Jasper not even knowing where I am he still manages to make my life a living hell._

"Jake?.. Jake! watch it!"

_I suddenly heard as the car jerked _"What the hell Jake!"_ Embry yelled. My head popping up looking around in panic one minute remembering the hell I have been through, the next feeling scared of us crashing. _"Sorry guys, I ..I.. just got a little dizzy"_ Jake finally said snapped before smiling softly at me. _"We'll talk later Bry" _he said under his breathe. _"Yeah fine whatever just pay attention to the road Jake"_ The little back and forth confusing me even more and making me wondering what the hell I missed while resting. Rubbing my forehead some and trying to calm down seeing as Jake had gotten the car back under control. Now if I could just get my thoughts, my heart and my life on the right track. My inner fight cut short as Embry's voice suddenly caught my attention,_"Are you ok?"_ Letting my eyes move to him a moment before nodding, not trusting my voice though noticed him giving a glare over to Jake. Yet with the car nearly going off the road figured he was just upset Jake hadn't paid attention._

_The rest of the drive was in silence and to be honest it drove me crazy since all I could think about was my damn dreams, Jasper and everything it really made me feel like I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of my life. As Jake finally pulled into a spot in Port Angelos they got out and I followed, stretching a little and letting out a breath before looking around a moment. I didn't come up there that often and wasn't sure what we would do, but at the moment this was alot better than being at the school. Though the thought of dad giving me a nice lecture when I got home wasn't something I was looking forward too or the principle possible pulling the three of us into the office about us cutting. But I shook my head not giving it another thought for now._

"Okay. So we're here now what?" _I finally asked looking between the two biting on my bottom lip as I leaned on the door of Jake's car._

_Jake shrugged and looked over at Embry who just shook his head and I nearly rolled my eyes but held it back. This was like some last minute choice so maybe they hadn't planned that for yet. _"Let's for now just walk. Maybe one of us will see something that catches our eye. I mean we could go see a movie or just go to the bookstore or music store here." _Embry finally suggested after a few minutes of silence with me and Jake both shrugging and making for the sidewalk. Which turned into a interesting sight, them in front me behind them well for a short time. Seeing as suddenly both Jake and Embry turned and pulled me up between them and smiled. I just softly looked between them before spotting a bookstore and pointing there as I began to make my way towards it._

_Books were one of my ways of forgetting my trouble and who knows maybe I could find something new to buy. Shaking my head as I tried to open the door only to see the two of them grabbing for the handle and opening it for me. Oh I could see it was going to be a long afternoon as I made my way inside without a word and headed over to the fiction area, while they seemed to go off in their own direction. "Jake? Let's finish our talk." Embry said and I was glad they were giving me a little space it was nice. Not that I minded hanging out with them, just right now all I really cared about was hiding away from the world and forgetting about all the hell I had been through. Just wishing for it to go away so I didn't have to feel this way. Scanning the shelves I let out another breath before my fingers stopped over a book called 'The Host' by someone named Stephanie Meyer and after reading the back thought it sounded pretty interesting. So I moved to a couch and sat down figuring I could begin reading it maybe it would take my mind off things._

_

* * *

_

**EMBRY**

_We all got out of the car, I watched Bella lean against Jake's car and say _"Were all here, now what?"_ I was still annoyed with Jake and I'm sure he was with me. I know that whole ordeal in the car was about me telling him I'm possibly in love with Bella. Jake just shrugged and looked at me he always did when we were bored trying to find something to do I just shook my head. This was a last minute choice so I had no idea what to do although I should know because I was always came here with my ex and the guys. Then I thought of something _

"Lets for now just walk. maybe one of us will see something that catches our eyes. I mean we could go see a movie... or just go to the bookstore or music store here "

_I said shoving my hands in my skinny jean pockets looking at both of them licking my lips a little. We started to walk with Jake beside me and Bella behind with us all staying quiet which was how it usually was with Bella around. She still wasn't out of her shell yet and I don't blame her really. I just wish I could heal her make her feel better. Finally Jake and I turned around pulling her in between us and I couldn't help but smile. Then Bella took off towards a book store, and I was suddenly only thinking about her. I love that girl.. I swear I do I thought to myself. Having watched her all the time in school and just in general to see what she loved to read which seemed to be romance novels, art and plays. _

_More and more everyday I fall harder for her, gosh I know I sound ridiculous. But I couldn't help it there was just something there, something about her that made me feel like we belong together. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I went to go reach for the door but Jake had the same idea I did and I rolled my eyes shoving him a little and walked in after Bella. Jake and I walked in another direction while I watched over my shoulder as Bella went towards the fiction area. _"Jake? Lets finish our talk"_ I said stopping at the comics and picked up a zombie one and flipping through it. _"What is there to talk about Bry? You said what you had to say am I wrong?"_ Jake finally said with a little edgy tone. "_What? Are you seriously going to give me attitude? I know you like her to Jake, I mean I just thought I'd tell you since we know everything about each other. I was going to ask you something, but forget it now"_ Irritated because he didn't even want to give me the time of day to talk about it when this was the perfect time. _"Look I'm sorry Bry it is just... yeah I like her alot just I was trying to tell myself you didn't like her and than when you told me in the car." He sighed "I got jealous really jealous and pissed though I really don't know why."_ He said while playing with the pages of a batman comic and looking at me seriously. I just nodded and bit my lip looking up at him trying to figure out what to say just didn't want to tell him I had this strange pull... this strange urge to protect her or this odd feeling she might be my soul mate it would sound fucking crazy. Not to mention who knows how that would effect him and could possible happen between us. _

_Sighing I closed the comic since I would buy it later right now talking was what we needed to do. _"I was going to tell you earlier or well ask you.. if you felt .. well I mean a pull.. just forget it Jake"_ It was just to frustrating and and I started to walk down the row of books needing to calm down. _"Wait Em"_ he called after me pulling my shoulder back a little to keep me from leaving. _" I...I. think I know what your talking about,"_ he said scratching the back of his head and his facial expression was unsure. It made me just stop walking and crossed my arms staring at him actually shocked, well slightly._"You do?..."_ I asked keeping my voice low so as to now gain any unwanted attention or to alert Bella of this conversation, at least not till we both figured out what was going on with all of us.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**JACOB**_

_We were all walking down the side walk in silence with Bella dragging behind as usual so Bry and I pulled her in between us. Both of us just having these smiles on our faces. Bella seemed to ignore us and instead pointed to a book store than walked toward it. Mentally I sighed to myself. I just wasn't much of a book guy more into sports and movies. But what ever Bella liked I would learn to like even if I sounded like an asshole. Though lately I seemed to be enjoying everything she did and loved anyway so one more thing wasn't going to make a difference. _

_I thought to myself about when she would come over after Bry and I were done eating dinner. Bella would read a little to us from a book she was into that week I mean we would have to beg her until she gave in. She was always still so nervous and skid dish around us, but the only way to break her was to get her into doing things and to make sure she knew it was ok around us. Shaking my head to clear my head I reached for the door, but Embry and I touched hands. Which made me just glare a little before opening it with him and than getting pushed me a little. Walking in after the both of them we each went our own separate ways. _

_Though I really wanted to follow Bella and stay away from Embry since I was still so annoyed and a little jealous from what he told me he. Honestly I didn't want to know that, but I already knew from the way he looks and studies her, he looked at her the same way I did. But I didn't want to share her. Gosh I'm being so selfish. _

_I followed Embry and ran my finger tips along the edges of the books I was waiting for him to say something. _"Jake? Can we finish our talk?"_ he asked finally while picking up a zombie comic called Dawn of the Dead of course he would pick comics. I rolled my eyes and faced the other direction my mind screaming why.. why.. did he have to bring this up I didn't want to talk about it. All that I saw coming from it was us at each others throats all over one girl. _"What is there to talk about Bry? You said what you had to say, am I wrong?"_ I asked with a definitely noticeable attitude. He snapped back at me like always, but I just kind of ignored him. Having no idea why I was being such a dick to him I mean I don't know why jealousy was making me act this way. _".. if you felt .. well I mean a pull.. just forget it Jake"_ was the last part all I heard him say. _"Wait Em" _I slightly yelled after him and pulled his shoulder to stop him from leaving. Just standing there thinking I knew exactly what he was talking about. _

_These feelings I get towards Bella were strong different like nothing I ever felt towards a girl before. There was heat, a shock whenever her skin would graze mine. a pull that always led me to her when we were always apart. Em cleared his throat getting my attention. _"I... II... I think I know what your talking about "_ my words were a stuttered mess as I scratch the back of my head feeling a little unsure and it showed though thankfully not around Bella. _"You do?" _he asked tucking the book under his arm looking at me confused. Then someone said excuse me but I continued to ignore the person. _"He said excuse me..."_ a calm familiar voice said to me as I turned around and automatically thought... 'oh shit great...'_

_There in the isle stood none other than Embry's ex-girlfriend __Brianna, with some blond's arms draped around her waist smirking back at us. And if looks could of killed than the one she was sending Em would of done us both in. But what surprised me was that Embry just rolled his eyes and shook his head some, obviously not wanting to deal with this shit right now since he turned to walk away. Leaving me with my mouth hanging open and stunned. Even Brianna who I turned to look at had this wide-eyed, shocked look I guess she expected him to yell or something._

"So...that's the loser ex I see darlin' " The blond finally spoke with this odd Southern accent boy was he lucky Embry walked away other wise I think we might be paying for a new window or too._  
_


	11. Chapter 11 Anger

**EMBRY**

_When I heard someone say excuse me to Jake and then heard it again, I looked around him to see who it was and suddenly wish I really hadn't done that. There stood Brianna. Awesome just awesome I thought to myself could this day go any worse?. She was standing there giving Jake and I the stare of death while some blond haired chump had his arm around her waist. I could have really cared less, my feelings for this girl were gone. Besides she was with this joke jock of a guy next to her and I could just tell he was a chump by the way he held himself and smirked at me. Rolling my eyes I just shook my head at them when I saw the guy pull her closer to him like he was trying to make me jealous. I don't even know what she saw in him I was definitely. the same height as him but I was more built then him. _

_'Why am I even putting thought into this?' I thought to myself rolling my eyes again not wanting to deal with her bullshit. So instead I just turned around and began walking away leaving Jake with his mouth open in shock. Sure it was mean, but at the moment I couldn't really bring myself to care what he thought and sure as hell didn't care what Brianna and her joke of a guy though. As I was walking away I heard _"So..that is the loser ex I see darlin"_ her new boyfriend finally spoke. If I hadn't been already having a bad day I wouldn't of cared, but as it was I already had a shitty day this just topped it over. It wasn't in me to usually fight ... noooo that was more like Paul or Jared. I threw my books down on the ground and turned around and was about to lunge at them both when Jake held me back, but I was struggled to get pass him. _

"Bro chill out hes not worth it"_ Jake said to me while he glared at the two. _

"Jake let me go I'm going to tear both of their heads off"_ I yelled._

_Maybe I was overreacting, but at this moment I didn't really care I didn't like the looks of this guy. Jake held on to me tighter trying to pull me back while other people in the store started to stare. Seeing Brianna broke my heart; yea yea I didn't even want to look at her at this second. _"Come on honey lets go"_ she said to him but he just stood there still wearing that shit eating smirk towards me and Jake. _"Jasper come on I..I. don't want Embry to hurt you"_ she said tugging on his arm. While I just continued to glare at them both, finally letting Jacob keep his grip without struggling._

"I told you Brianna when you text me earlier, I don't care anymore. If this is the kind of crap you want to be with than you can deal with the outcome, but I washed myself of your crap a long time ago."

_With that I just jerked from Jacob and walked away. I was seriously done and right now wanting out of this store before someone came into contact with my fist but first I had to find Bella. Just being around her would help with my mood and hopefully enough that the rest of our day wasn't going to be ruined either. I knew it was wrong to leave Jacob back there but he could handle himself, but I was going to lose it if I stayed watching and listening to them any longer. Letting out a long, deep breath my hand came up and through my long black hair just as I rounded a corner and spotted Bella. Instantly a smile came over my face watching, her nose as usual buried in a book, but just the sight alone was enough to make me forget about what I was upset about. So for a moment I just wanted to relish the sight and leaned against the case watching her with my arms crossed and that silly shit eating grin plastered on my face. Yes this girl certainly was my rock, she kept me grounded even if neither of us realized how or why._

* * *

**BELLA**

_This book was totally distracting me from everything other thing going on in the store. I was just so lost in the story and couldn't help it or even manage to break my eyes away to see if Embry and Jacob might be wanting to leave yet. It had been awhile since any book could get me this involved and I was totally lost. The story was unbelievable and I suddenly felt like I was the main character fighting to keep control over the body but ultimately being sucked into their past and life wanting to understand them better. _

_As I flip the page I have already gone through three chapters and just can't bring myself to close it, though I will no doubt be buying this but for the moment I am getting into the story. Biting on my bottom lip which was a known habit of mine whenever I was concentrating really hard on something. A few people talking near me didn't even catch my attention nor did books falling off the shelf right near my chair. Letting out a breath I turn the page and continue reading hoping the next page will explain more or some new clues will come forward and like always it seems to deliver._

_I know it has to of been at least an hour since we came in but not even time seems to be an issue for me at the moment, I am just to wrapped up in this story when all I planned on doing was reading maybe the first chapter to see if I really wanted it. Guess I know the answer now. Blinking for a moment I exhale as the suspense from this current page finally settles down and I myself feel relieved. What can I say? Some books draw you in and those are the types I really love and can become completely lost it, but it doesn't happen to often and for once I'm glad it did today. Most of the stories I read are history, classics nothing unique really that is just who I am, but this it is nothing like my other books. Fiction, suspense, romance, thriller it has so much all wrapped up in one story that I am overwhelmed to say the least._

_A part of me hopes Jacob and Embry might get distracted themselves so I can keep reading, but I highly doubt guys could find anything in a bookstore to keep their attention that long. Wishful thinking on my part I guess but who knows. Maybe Jacob will spot some car magazines and start thinking of new ways to work on his or his friends cars, I mean they both have spoken a few times about how cool it would be to own a shop. I mean they all seem really close so that could be something cool for them I would think, can't really picture it being fun but to each their own. Give me a computer or paper and leave me alone in a room I will spend my time coming up with stories that draw in and completely keep the readers attention from beginning to end. _

_My mind thinking of the story and also in the way back of my own stories I could write though for topics I am completely blank right now. It would certainly not be about my own life that is for sure, nothing worth talking about or sharing on that spectrum. Who knows maybe Billy has some cool stories and will let me use them in a book but I certainly like the idea especially while I'm reading this story._

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

_Brianna why the hell did it have to be Brianna? If our lives didn't have enough issues we had to run into Embry's over emotional ex who always caused to much trouble when they dated. I just ignored her and the guy draped all over her for now looking over at Embry who seemed just as shocked as I was. Hell he had just been texting her not that long ago which wasn't helping his mood, but not to run into her as well. Oh man did I pick the wrong day for us to ditch school._

_Leaning up against the shelf I just watched figuring it would just be some awkward moment between them, but than that guy with her had to open his damn mouth. The minute I heard the words I stood up knowing I might be having to grab Embry if not leave myself before bashing in his head. No one talks to my friends like that and Brianna well...that bitch just got on my list as well. How could she even be with a guy like him...oh wait I know because she thinks that she is every guys dream girl and loves putting out. Embry had been the only one to really treat her like a lady and she never deserved it not with how badly she treated him and cheating on him._

_My head snapped up and out of my thoughts as the books Embry was holding landed on the floor and I saw him heading for them, my instincts kicked in and I was there grabbing him before he did something he would regret. _

"Bro chill out hes not worth it"_ I said glaring at them and almost thinking I should let him go, but I couldn't and not feel bad later. _

"Jake let me go I'm going to tear both of their heads off"_  
_

_I wasn't sure how long I could keep him back, he was extremely strong and with the anger fueling him this would end badly. And I was about to tell the stupid bitch to get the hell out of here when she finally opened her mouth. _"Come on honey lets go"_I fought the urge to roll my eyes as she tried to pull him, but he seemed bent on pushing this more than was needed, that stupi__d shit eating smirk he had on his face. God if we weren't in public boy would I love wiping it off his face and in front of Brianna too just to prove a point. But Brianna's next words made me curious _"Jasper come on I..I. don't want Embry to hurt you"_ well that was interesting guess she didn't have any faith in her new guy after all. It was rather amusing though watching them and seeing the fear on her face to think Embry was going to hurt them both possible.  
_

"I told you Brianna when you text me earlier, I don't care anymore. If this is the kind of crap you want to be with than you can deal with the outcome, but I washed myself of your crap a long time ago."

_Hearing Embry I had to smile somewhat relieved he wasn't going to try and take her back or something stupid, but when he jerked from me and walked away I was just shocked. Thanks, he leaves me standing here with these two idiots and just leaves not to mention leaves the books on the floor. Rubbing my forehead and bend down to retrieve the books seeing Brianna and her jerk boyfriend still standing there whispering some to one another, as if I really cared. Though I started thinking some about the name, Jasper I was sure I had heard it somewhere else. But for the life of me I just couldn't remember, oh well maybe it was nothing ._

_After the books were in my arm I stood and didn't even give either of them another glance as I moved out of the isle and went to find Embry and Bella. Though that was easy as I nearly ran into him standing there in the next isle over just watching her. But he did seem calmer which was good and judging by his face had forgotten about our little run in with his ex. Yet that jerk had the nerve to have his own shit eaten grin on his face as he watched my Bella, whoa...my Bella man I need to forget that one._

"What should we do Jake? I mean it's obvious we both have feelings for her and pretty strong ones at that, but at the same time I can't find myself jealous that you care for her too."

_Embry finally broke the silence and my own inner dialogue before I looked over at him and nodded some, bringing a faint smile to my face knowing he was right. I didn't feel jealous of him either knowing he like Bella as much as I did. But how was that even possible? I mean we both have the same exact pull, those strong feelings for the same girl that just didn't make sense, but maybe we could ask my dad. Surely he would know and be able to help._

"I don't know Em, but I have to agree with you I'm not jealous of you when it comes to Bella either. Maybe...maybe we should talk to dad when we get home see what he thinks, cause to be honest man this is just a little weird. I mean we have both liked girls before but nothing compared to this."

_He didn't respond just nodded his head before patting my shoulder and slowly moved to go on over by her, seeing as she was way to lost in that book to even notice us._

**Hmm what could those strong feelings be that both Jake and Embry have for Bella? Will Billy be able to help them figure this out and what about Brianna and Jasper? Both Embry and Jake know his name sounds familiar, but will they put two and two together and realize just who that man is before something terrible happens? Please review and let us know what you think of the story so far and the direction it is going. This is a Bella/Jacob/Embry storyline so the three of them will be getting together you will just have to wait and see how it goes.**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Caught red handed

**Sorry for the long wait wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story but I think I have it now so hope you enjoy.**

**BILLY  
**

_It was just another one of those days around the reservation, though at least Charlie was here off from work today which did him some good. So as usual we were sitting around watching a few games. Just being are usual selves though I could tell something was still bothering Charlie some in the back of his mind, it showed in his eyes and well I had always been able to pick up on things with people. Kind of read them if you would, but I already knew what it was that plagued his mind. Bella._

"Hey Charlie..." _I was cut off by the phone and just rolled my eyes as I moved to go answer it shaking my head some._

"Hello?"

"Mr. Black? This is Forks High School."

_Hearing it was the school wasn't a good sign and I immediate worried about something happening with Jacob or Embry. Taking in breath to keep relaxed. _"Yes, this is Billy Black. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Black I'm sorry to call you, but it seems your son's Jacob and Embry have both ditched school since lunch. It seems they left with a third student, Miss Isabella Swan. We are going to be calling her father shortly, but started with you. They were suppose to report to the principal before lunch ended due to a fight and argument that took place. This kind of behavior we don't tolerate Mr. Black, we still aren't sure about what all transpired at lunch some kids are refusing to talk and others are claiming to know nothing. Although two other girls will be getting suspended as will your sons and Isabella. We are deeply sorry about this."

_Hearing they ditched and with Isabella shocked me, but I stayed calm although I was now looking right over at Charlie who was watching and wondering no doubt what was going on. As the woman spoke of most students not knowing or else claiming to not know I mentally rolled my eyes betting the boys all knew but wouldn't squeal on one another. However, the mention of two girls being involved and suspended had me wondering, but I would ask Embry and Jacob later._

"Thank you for calling and letting me know, I am truly sorry they were involved but you can be sure I will be getting the full story from them both. As for Charlie Swan he is right now in my house I will pass along the events to him. But thank you again for calling."

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Black and tell Chief Swan if he needs to speak with us to not hesitate and call. Have a good afternoon. Goodbye."

"I will goodbye." _Hanging up Charlie was immediately standing beside me with a slightly worried and angry look which I merely raised my hand for him to wait as I moved back into the living room slowly, shut off the game and turned in my chair back to him. Motioning for him to sit back down before I spoke. Knowing he could take this two ways though I was hoping for the latter._

"It seems Embry, Jacob and Bella were in some kind of argument, fight during lunch and instead of going to see the principal skipped school. They have been suspended along with two other girls although it seems no one is saying what the argument/fight was about. But before you get upset I think we wait for them to come home, I don't think the boys would of skipped if it wasn't something serious."

".Suspended. Damn it Billy this isn't like Bella nor your boys. But you better be right about them explaining because to think any of them will have this on their records doesn't sit well with me."

* * *

**BELLA**

_This Stephen Meyer book, The Host was really good and I couldn't help but to get further and further into it right now almost forgetting that I was in a bookstore or with Jacob and Embry. But that was just me, whenever I had a good book I was lost to everything or everyone else around me. Though after awhile I was finally pulled out of my book by someone clearing their throat and it took me a moment once I broke my eyes away to realize it was Embry and Jacob, both holding these stupid smiles._

"What? I got into the story so lose the looks before I throw something at you both."

"Hey we didn't say anything Bells, but we have been here for awhile. Think its about time we get going you still hungry or just want to head back home maybe pick up something and eat it there."

_Embry smiling some as he came to sit down beside me in the other chair, while Jacob just leaned on the shelf for now, both waiting for me it would seem and I pull the sleeve for the cover over where I stopped and got up. Not wanting to leave this book or my place._

"Alright. Sure let me pay for this book and than we can just pick up something and eat back at your place."

_They nodded and followed me as I made my way upfront and paid for the book, excited to get back to the story once we finished eating. Although I was glad they had gotten my attention otherwise I would not leave till I finished knowing me. Smiling some as we walked outside and back along the sidewalk towards the car none of us really talking although both of them kept looking at me than each other. It was getting a little weird but I wasn't sure I wanted to know so didn't bothering asking._

_Once we got into the car, Embry pulled out to drive us back to Forks and I sat in the back like last time and once more silence washed over the car making me think about going back to my book._

_

* * *

_**JACOB**

_We walked bac__k to Bella both watching her for a few moments just amused at how she could get so lost in books. But soon Embry stepped a little closer and when she didn't react cleared his throat much to my amusement. __Unable to keep that same shit eaten grin on my face though Embry did as well and Bella called us both which made me shake my head before leaning on the shelf_**. **

"What? I got into the story so lose the looks before I throw something at you both."

"Hey we didn't say anything Bells, but we have been here for awhile. Think its about time we get going you still hungry or just want to head back home maybe pick up something and eat it there."

_Listening to them both I could see that what me and Embry were talking about earlier was still on his mind and I know it was on mine, as I stood there watching them wondering how we could bring this up to dad. I was sure he would be the one to help us understand what was going on and why we both were so attracted, protective of her even with each other. Though soon Bella's voice brought me back to them and I smiled._

_As she got up we followed her though waited by the door for her looking at Embry who was keeping his eyes glued to her for the moment till I placed a hand on his shoulder. Than he slowly pulled his eyes from her and focused on me._ "You alright? Thinking about what we said earlier."

"Just thinking about what dad might tell us. I mean this just all seems a little odd how we both are reacting and feeling for her. But I'm fine don't worry just need to talk to dad and I'm sure it will help us both."

_Before I could say anything Bella was walking towards us so I simply nodded and we left the store. And than it was just odd between the three of us, nothing said although both me and Embry were constantly watching her. I wasn't sure if she caught us or even was aware but at the moment didn't care. For some reason I was going to be protective over her and knew Embry would as well. Looking back ahead of us just before we reached the car and once in Embry took off leaving us once more still in complete silence. _

_My arms actually crossed over my chest as I sat staring out the window lost once more in my thoughts even as Embry pulled into a drive-thru ordered and headed than to La Push. To be honest I never once even remember telling him what I wanted but it didn't matter we both liked about the same thing. Just too much on my mind. Even as he finally pulled up in front of the house I was not moving for a few seconds well at least till I heard his door. Shaking my head and stepping out I follow them both inside a little surprised to see both Bella's dad and ours sitting in the living room as if waiting for us._

"I hope you three have a good explanation for why you ditched school this afternoon."

_Oh shit...we're busted I thought glancing to Bella and Embry who both had the same surprised look on their faces_.

* * *

**EMBRY**

_Just standing there watching her it was like nothing else mattered to me anymore and I was smiling seeing how wrapped up she always got in her books. I found it rather cute really and reminded me some of how Jake and I got when we were working on a car. Though after a few minutes I moved closer wondering if she would pull away but she didn't so I softly cleared my thought and smiled as she finally pulled away. Though had to hold back the laugh with how she was looking at me, almost like she was trying __to remember me. But I let it go and smiled at her with one of those stupid grins. Of course when I looked at Jake he had it too and Bella being Bella called us on it. Making me want to laugh. Sitting down in the other chair unable to take my eyes off her yet again letting her tease us for now._

"Hey we didn't say anything Bells, but we have been here for awhile. Think its about time we get going you still hungry or just want to head back home maybe pick up something and eat it there."

_Trying to take my mind off things but also to make her see we really did have a reason for pulling her from the book. Not to mention I was wanting to leave ever sense running into my ex and her idiot boy toy. Just the thought of them both was making me mad but I quickly rained it in as Bella spoke._

"Alright. Sure let me pay for this book and than we can just pick up something and eat back at your place."

_Nodding along with Jake as we follow her back to the front of the store and wait near the door. My eyes like before always glued to her form as if I was sure something or someone was going to hurt her and I really couldn't explain why I felt like that. But it wasn't so bad it was just really new and I knew that no other girl had this effect on me, and I was pretty sure no girl had this effect on Jake either. Sure we would protect our girls, but it seemed rather different with Bella. Yet it seemed I must of been really lost when Jake suddenly brought me back from my thoughts._

"You alright? Thinking about what we said earlier."

"Just thinking about what dad might tell us. I mean this just all seems a little odd how we both are reacting and feeling for her. But I'm fine don't worry just need to talk to dad and I'm sure it will help us both."

_Before we said anything else on the subject Bella was walking towards us so seeing Jake nod I knew we would talk more later when we were alone. Though now I was kind of regretting that we didn't talk, since as we moved back towards the car none of us talked. Which seemed to be odd really though at the same time I didn't know what to say, although my eyes like in the store kept watching her. As as Jake which had a small part of me wanting to punch his lights out, yet my more responsible side let it go for now till we understood. Sighing softly as we reached my car and all slipped in, Bella in the back me and Jake once more up front. Sighing some to myself as I pulled out and headed back home knowing this was going to be another long drive._

_Jake was sitting there staring out the window, arms crossed almost like he was pissed but I knew he wasn't and than Bella was in the back. The look on her face had me wondering if she felt as awkward as we did and a few times I bit my lip a little wondering if I should say anything but just decided against it. Finding a drive-thru about an hour and a half later surprised some when Jake seemed to answer me not really thinking but I shrugged it off. Ordering us both the same just in case and got Bella her veggie burger and shake letting her hold it as Jake was still not really paying much attention.  
_

_It took about 10 minutes to get home and when Jake didn't react I was a little worried. But when my door closed and Bella's he seemed to realize we were home and got out following us inside. But we all were in for a shock as we saw both our dads inside and almost as if they were waiting. Charlie looking rather pissed and dad well he looked a little annoyed but nothing compared to the Chief and all of us just stood like deer stuck in headlights unsure what to say or do. Me and Jake had figured dad would be here but not the Chief and boy were we not ready for this yet.  
_

"I hope you three have a good explanation for why you ditched school this afternoon."

_Listening to dad I inhaled deeply glancing to Jake and Bella a moment before turning back towards our dads and slowly looked down. Setting the food down on the table before turning to face the music so to speak._

**Oh boy busted by both dads this so can't be good for them. Well guess we will see than what about Jasper and Brianna? Keep reading and let me know what you think of the chapter.**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13 You What?

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you all wait just didn't have the feeling to write for awhile but I'm back now and I hope this next chapter is to all your likings.**

**CHARLIE**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" _Charlies voice wa__s anything but happy as he stood up from the couch looking at the three, but mostly his daughter. Arms crossed over his chest and the disappointment obvious in his eyes. They were all suspended and no less fighting at school of all things. Shaking his head he let out a breath before slowly turning to Billy, laying a hand on his shoulder partly to calm himself and partly to offer a little comfort to his best friend._

"Billy Isabella and I are going to go home. Thank you for the afternoon but I think right now my daughter and I are going to be having a talk. "

_Looking back at the three who had yet to move from the door, seeing them all still wearing that 'oh shit were caught' look before pointing out the door. _"Get in the car...now."

_The tone in his voice didn't leave any room for arguing and he let her leave first noting how she wouldn't even look him in the eye. Walking past Jacob and Embry with obvious disappointment. The screen door slamming shut as he followed her to the squad car. Still not saying a word and he knew she would know what that meant, he was waiting till they were at home. He didn't like making a scene with others around that didn't involve them. Starting the car and backed out of the drive before tearing out onto the street back to Forks._

_

* * *

_**BELLA**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"_ Hearing him call me by my full name as we stepped back into the Black's house had me tensing up and slightly shaking some. Standing between Jacob and Embry although looking straight down at the ground, biting on my lip as my father spoke to Billy. Hearing him use Isabella and my daughter was cutting me deep since I know he was very, very disappointed in me. Charlie rarely got upset with me like this and I __couldn't believe what I did. Sure we had a very good reason, but I doubted either father would see it that way now. Billy looked just as disappointed as Charlie and I silently wished I had someone with me to face Charlie. This wasn't going to be pleasant at all and I couldn't help but to jump as he said to get in the car. Not even hesitating as I turned and walked out of the house._

_My eyes stayed down even when he got in and turned it on, not even wanting to look up to see the disappointment still in his eyes. I knew what we did was wrong, but at the same time it helped all of us too. So after a few minutes I finally broke the silence of course after going over and over it in my head._

"I know you upset with me, but Jacob and Embry were trying to help. After what Jessica said, claiming I was doing both Jake and Emby just because they were taking me to and from school. Something about there was nothing special about me being the Chief's daughter I wasn't some...I can't even remember_."_

_My eyes were still down staring at my lap while I spoke, scared to look up wanting to wrap my arms around me again, but fought the urge. Instead just sucked in another breath and waited._

"Bella, I don't care what someone says let them believe what they want obviously their too stupid to open then eyes instead of their mouth. Besides Jessica if its the Jessica I am thinking isn't worth another thought baby. She walks around town like she is all perfect, but I won't tell you how many calls me and the guys have gotten about her and those so called friends. Or how often I have come across them in public in very...awkward situation."

_As he spoke I let my eyes close, but finally managed to look over slowly at him. Although hearing about Jessica from him was helping some and gave a light nod trying to not smirk about the last part. Can't imagine how dad or the guys felt catching a student my age in those kinds of situations._

"Bella I know with your past things will upset you alot more and while I don't approve of what transpired at school. It serves Jessica right to be taken down a few pegs and I'm glad Jake and Embry were trying to protect you. Just next time let her get in trouble so she is suspended not you three."

"Alright Charlie I promise to try..."

_It was quite the rest of the way home but I did feel better knowing he wasn't too upset. But still I needed to try and remember his words and hope Jessica after this stayed away. Yet something inside said she wasn't one to let being suspended go and I was going to be hearing about it.

* * *

_**BILLY**

_As Charlie and Bella left I turned towards my sons and than motioned to the couch, the look on my face should of told them enough that I wasn't happy. They both were suspended something that never happened on the Rez, but I could maybe see it happening. Given what the Principle said and what I heard from Charlie about this Jessica. As they walked in and sat down I moved slowly towards them and waited._

"Dad, I'm sorry but if you heard what Jessica was saying about Bella, us I just couldn't take it. After all the crap Bella went through before coming here and if you saw how it was effecting her. It just set something off in me and I was unable to hold back. Besides its not like I hit her, she was just wearing her lunch all over her."

_As Jacob spoke I let my eyes fall to my son and nodded some, letting out a breath given he had a point. Bella had come here to get away from this kind of crap and granted it was words I can only imagine how she took it. Shaking my head some I thought about it for a moment glancing towards Embry who was letting Jacob talk mostly. Tilting my head some although as he looked up I remained quiet._

"Like Jacob said dad we just didn't like the look on Bella's face, and after what you told us happen to her although I know it isn't an excuse. And since we have you here me and Jake need to discuss something else with you. It concerns Bella, but well its not bad at least we don't think so."

_Listening to Embry I couldn't help but to raise a brow wondering what this was all about and he had mentioned it involved Bella so that had my attention. I nodded glancing to Jacob who seemed to be thinking as he was looking down for the moment. So I took the moment to try and think of what this could be about and honestly was coming up blank. Embry said it involved them and Bella and he didn't think it was bad which really didn't leave much. I knew neither boy would do anything stupid like sleep with her and I doubted Bella was even ready to have a boyfriend.

* * *

_**EMBRY**

_When Charlie and Bella left me and Jake were still standing by the door till Billy motioned to the couch and we than moved without a word over and sat down. I wasn't sure how much trouble we were in or just what all he heard. But judging how he and Charlie were acting it was enough. My thoughts were lingering on Bella and praying Charlie didn't lay into her to hard. Really she hadn't done anything wrong, but leave school. It was the rest of us who told off Jessica and Jake dumping her lunch on her. That was still so damn priceless. Catching Jacob talking I finally looked up towards Billy than Jacob but remained quiet letting him do the talking I was never good at this kind of thing._

"Like Jacob said dad we just didn't like the look on Bella's face, and after what you told us happen to her although I know it isn't an excuse. And since we have you here me and Jake need to discuss something else with you. It concerns Bella, but well its not bad at least we don't think so."

_My voice was low and I glanced to Jacob but we both said dad would be able to help and possible would understand so. So I figured now was a good as time as any now I just had to figure out just what to say. It was a little hard for me to explain something like this especially to Billy. A sigh escapes through my lips and I finally decided to explain, Jake could fill in the blanks if I leave anything out._

"It seems that me and Jake have feels for Bella and while normally we would be jealous neither of us is upset or angry by the other. It's like we both would do anything for her no matter what just to keep her safe. I mean when you told us the other day about her past and the bruises something in me snapped and I knew right than I wouldn't allow another man to hurt her ever again. Jake said he felt the same way. We can't explain it dad its not like me and Bri or Jake and Mika these feelings go deeper than anything I've ever felt for anyone."

_That was all I had really to say right now and sat back looking at the floor not wanting to see the odd look no doubt on dad's face, but instead waited to see or rather hear what would come next._

"Em pretty much said it all dad, can you explain to us what is happening. I mean we hardly know Bella now it's been so long yet...yet we want to protect her and in some ways it's...love."

_Hearing Jake I turned towards him a moment and at first would of argued with him but when I thought about it he was right. It was protection, but stronger still it was love. We both were truly in love with this girl. Bella.

* * *

_**JACOB**

_Man __walking into the house and hearing dad ask that question boy did I not expect him to find out that fast. It was like we were all that deer stuck in the headlights. I mean me, Bella, and Embry__ just stood in the doorway pale and probably all thinking the same thing. __'Shit we are so gonna get it.' And than hearing Charlie before he mad Bella leave, all I wanted to do was to run after them and keep her safe. Yet at the same time knew Charlie wouldn't hurt her like the others, but still it was like I couldn't shake the need to protect her. Sighing some Em and me saw dad motion to the bed so we moved to it and waited for what was coming. Although the look alone was bad enough and I couldn't stand it._

"Dad, I'm sorry but if you heard what Jessica was saying about Bella, us I just couldn't take it. After all the crap Bella went through before coming here and if you saw how it was effecting her. It just set something off in me and I was unable to hold back. Besides its not like I hit her, she was just wearing her lunch all over her."

_Seeing the nod was a little more reassuring at least. Though I was surprised dad wasn't yelling at us not that he really yells, he just has to give you that look and you know its bad. Funny how parents find ways to scare the sense of dread in their child different ways. But than Embry started again and when he brought up that we needed to ask dad something I let out a faint sigh hoping at least one thing could be cleared up for us right now. So I listened as Embry explained and well he about had it in his explanation. Although the mention of Mika made me want to throw-up than Bella suddenly came to my thoughts and it helped some._

"Em pretty much said it all dad, can you explain to us what is happening. I mean we hardly know Bella now it's been so long yet...yet we want to protect her and in some ways it's...love."

_That was what I felt, it was love for Bella it was this burning, pulsating love that wrapped around my soul and made me want to do anything for her. Smiling some right now didn't care so much about what this was happening to us. But hearing dad move got my attention and I looked up to see his eyes looking rather wide, me and Em suddenly sharing a look wondering if this bad._

"Imprinted..." _A single word is all he spoke before vanishing down the hallway to his room leaving us to sit and wonder what he meant.__  
_


	14. Chapter 14 Soul Imprinting

**BILLY**

_I sat there quietly listening to my sons as they explained why they did what they had in school which was understandable. Especially if Bella was as upset as she had been here when Jake asked her about the bruises. A part of me knowing I would of done the same for someone I cared about and couldn't fault them to bad, but still getting suspended wasn't something I wanted for my boys. Although what really had my attention was Embry saying him and Jake had something else they needed to speak with me about and that it also concerned Bella. So once more I would remain silent and let them say what was needed._

_Although as Embry started at first I thought I was hearing things, but as he continued I knew what this was without even needed to think twice. My sons had made soul imprints with Bella, meaning that their souls and hers were intertwined. That nothing and no one would harm her without either of them getting involved this was really not what I thought when Embry first spoke. But now that I did know was wondering how I was going to explain it to them without them thinking their old man was losing it. Blinking some as Jake mentioned it was love and couldn't help the pride before a single word left my lips before I went to find something._

"Imprinting..."

_Once in my room I went to the dresser by the bed and began pulling out papers looking for a small book that the tribal council keeps explaining ancient stories. One such story was about this exact situation although most believed it to be just that a story, not that it could happen. Hell let alone to brothers with the same girl. Shaking my thoughts I find the book and move back to the den where the boys are still waiting on the couch._

"Alright boys, I think its time you understand another story about our tribe if you are to fully understand your purpose with Bella."

"Purpose? With Bella?" _Both said at the same time which had me smiling some before showing them the book and letting out a breath._

"Yes, your purpose with Bella. See what happen to you both is known as Soul Imprinting although most have believed it to be just that a story. It is rare and even more so for two brothers to share with the same girl. So this is indeed something special. Soul Imprinting is what happens when two souls or in this case three find their other half. It's never happened that I am aware of for over a thousands years. But those feelings your both sharing and the fact your not jealous that the other has the same feelings for Bella proves this is suppose to happen. Other wise one of you would be bond to her alone and it wouldn't matter if your brothers you'd fight to keep her safe._"_

_I let my words sink in for a moment since both were just sitting there staring at me for a second but they seemed to not have any questions. So I looked at the book a second than let out another breath._

"These feelings you both have for Bella are going to grow and at times your going to be tested, try to not let little things set you off. Bella will need to know, but before you both say anything I am going to leave it for you both to decide when. She is still a very fragile girl right now with what has happened to her and I am sure she isn't thinking about relationships especially with two guys. Just know this is going to be alot for her to take in as I'm sure it is for you both. Read the book if you like. When the time comes I will explain to Charlie so he doesn't have a heart attack. But I will tell you both from here on out your both going to have to watch out for each other and Bella. And don't worry about what those other people say and I will deal if things happen at the school just please no more ditching or getting suspended."

_Smiling at the both of them and now would wait to see if there were questions. Jake seemed to be holding the book though his face was serious as if he was still debating whether not to believe any of this. And I couldn't blame him hell couldn't blame either.

* * *

_**JACOB**

_While dad when to his room I think me and Embry were both sitting there feeling rather lost especially about what that imprinting was all about. But as he came back I noticed the book and figured this was going to have something to do with our heritage and tribe. Letting out a breath before I couldn't help and lick my lip leaning some against the arm of the couch. Listening to dad who confirmed what I was guessing about it concerned the tribe. But when he added that it concerned Bella as well both me and Embry sat up._

"Purpose? With Bella?"_We both too in shock to find humor in the fact we said the same thing at the same time. _

_Watching dad take a breath before moving the book he had come back from his room with my eyes going from it to him a few times. This was making no sense to me and letting out a frustrated breath fell back on the couch once more laying my head on the top of the back. Closing my eyes before hearing dad start and my eyes shot open at the mention of this being soul imprinting slowly putting the pieces together. Just at the moment unable to find the words. Sitting there listening to this and finally turning my gaze down but continued to listening. Nodding really for my own self about how this feeling we both had would become even stronger, and I wondered a moment how we were going to handle it. When he paused I took the time to think a little more mostly wondering how Bella was going to take this. I mean its not bad but to know that two guys are both bond to you is going to seem for one strange and also overwhelming._

_Just as dad began again it was like he read my mind and told us we would know when the time was right to tell her. Letting out a breath knowing it didn't have to be right now. I agreed she was way to fragile and even just crap like Jessica broke her easily. Slightly wanting to smirk about dad saying he will handle telling Charlie and than also handling the school, but even I couldn't find any humor with this right now. Leaning my head back and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments till dad finally finished than I slowly looked back taking the book a moment. Just holding it and thinking right before my voice finally came back.  
_

"Are you tell us that we both somehow...somehow found our soul mate in the same girl?" _I finally asked looking up at dad._

_Embry seemed to nod some than looked over at me finally, than at dad before he spoke. Something else I was wondering as well. _"How is that even going to work? Two people can't marry the same person...can they?"

"Yes. You are both Bella's soul mates and your right this isn't normal but than you both know how some of the tribal legends go. You both have the blood of our past chief your great grandfather running through your veins. So I can't say this is too surprising to be happening to you. As for you concerns Embry, it doesn't matter what others think. Our tribe has never let the cares and talk of anyone outside it to worry us. This is the exact same thing don't worry especially right now. Right now all you both should be thinking about is Bella, keeping her safe, happy and helping to bring her out of this fragile state and no doubt fearing men."

_Dad had laid alot of stuff on us all at once and part of me was overwhelmed by it really. But at the same time I was slowly starting to understand it as well. Glancing to Embry I could tell he and I were probably right about on the same page. This wasn't what we thought was going to come out when we both planned to ask about our feelings for Bella and even now I'm still confused some. Although at the same time knowing it will be us protecting her and if she ever allows it loving her it made me feel alot better, because I knew in my own heart Em and I would never, ever allow another to hurt her. Taking in a breath I finally set the book down before hearing Embry._

"Alright dad, I think for right now I'm going to go for a walk. I need to try and just clear my head some and think about all of this I'll be back in a little while. OH if it's cool with you dad, call mom and see if I can stay tonight. I'm pretty sure me and Jake are going to need to talk later after we both have time to process this."

_Nodding before I just sat back on the couch and closed my eyes for now just trying to let all of this sink and than go from there._

* * *

**EMBRY**

_I sat on the couch much like when I was younger waiting to face the yelling that was sure to come, forgetting for a moment that Billy didn't really yell all that much. He was more one to just give you a look and you than knew he was disappointed and that worked with me for sure. __Leaning on my side of the couch watching as dad moved to his room and wondered what kind of lecture me and Jacob were going to get now. Glancing to see Jacob seeming rather __well I couldn't quite pinpoint and for right now wasn't going to try. Just as I looked to see dad coming back and with a book, narrowing my eyes some wondering what that was about. He as going to read to us? _

_Nope that wasn't it as he finally spoke and I know my eyes got a little wider. _"Purpose? With Bella?"

_Not taking my eyes from our father but was glad to know Jacob was right along with me on this thought. Pursing my lips before he spoke and to say it didn't help calm me and now I was trying to make since of this soul imprinting. And than that this was what me and Jacob were feeling with Bella. Just her name had me a little more calmer so I relaxed on the couch letting our father continue just trying to process this. Blinking some but mentally I was actually smiling some inside about this to a point, it meant we were to be with Bella. Question is will she want us or even accept us both that was one heartache I didn't want to know the answer to right now. But as dad continued I was feeling a little better, confused some on how this happened and than he said we didn't have to tell her right now. Which as he explained was a smart idea, we were slowly getting her to trust us no sense making it worse by throwing this at her. Him handling Charlie and the school even was a little shocking and I could of swore I saw a smirk on his face. _

_Billy was always full of surprises really but this one was taking me completely unprepared. I mean to tell us what were feeling is binding us with Bella and that were both going to be with her is like overwhelming. Not that I mind it being Jake that I'm sharing her with, but still I just don't know how were going to tell her or still yet how she'll take it even. Letting another breath leave my lips as I sit there thinking, my eyes glance to the book Jake's holding and the fact there is only one story even remotely like ours. Although catching Jake's sudden question got me thinking as well._

"Are you tell us that we both somehow...somehow found our soul mate in the same girl?"

_I nodded some than looked over at Jake finally, than at dad before I finally spoke. Something else I was wondering as well. _"How is that even going to work? Two people can't marry the same person...can they?"

"Yes. You are both Bella's soul mates and your right this isn't normal but than you both know how some of the tribal legends go. You both have the blood of our past chief your great grandfather running through your veins. So I can't say this is too surprising to be happening to you. As for you concerns Embry, it doesn't matter what others think. Our tribe has never let the cares and talk of anyone outside it to worry us. This is the exact same thing don't worry especially right now. Right now all you both should be thinking about is Bella, keeping her safe, happy and helping to bring her out of this fragile state and no doubt fearing men."

_As dad answered the questions I still was not so sure about this, and could bet Jake wasn't either no matter how much he tried to seem cool. Tilting my head I hadn't thought about us and the bloodline we shared being a part of this. Yet when dad mentioned it finally thought it made a little more sense. Nodding finally about how we really didn't let the concerns of others outside the tribe worry us, which was true. Our family, our culture was ours and it didn't matter if people didn't agree or possible even thought it was odd. So I tried to let that help ease some of the tension I felt but damn was it hard. Well till dad said her name and I couldn't help but calm some wanting to actually go be with her, but knew Charlie was probably still mad so that would have to wait. _

"Alright dad, I think for right now I'm going to go for a walk. I need to try and just clear my head some and think about all of this I'll be back in a little while. OH if it's cool with you dad, call mom and see if I can stay tonight. I'm pretty sure me and Jake are going to need to talk later after we both have time to process this."

_Standing up as dad nodded and so did Jake before I slipped out the door and headed towards the beach._


End file.
